Correct ou incorrect
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: Traduction! Parfois le destin vous retire celui que vous aimez. Qu'est-ce que vous êtes prêt à faire pour le récupérer ? Dean/Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Correct ou incorrect

Pairing : Dean/Sam

Rated :M

Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas ni l'histoire.

Auteur : Velouriaa

Traduction faite par : Simpson-yaoi

Genre : Drama/Romance/UA

Warning: Incest

NB : Voilà un **autre petit cadeau** pour **mes deux ans ici**. J'espère que vous allez aimé. J'ai beaucoup aimé traduire ce premier chapitre. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

\- Tu m'as promis que nous resterons toujours ensemble

\- Combien de fois j'ai déjà fait cette promesse ?

\- Dis-le-moi encore, j'ai besoin de l'entendre

\- Hey, calme-toi, d'accord ! Rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer jamais

\- Promets-le-moi

\- Je le jure

Inspiré de Daylight-Maroon 5

\- Stupide, crochet…

Le petit continua de se déplacer maladroitement pour essayer de fixer l'instrument sur la porte de l'appartement pour pouvoir y rentrer. Il était plus d'une heure du matin et la rue était faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire qui semblait avoir plusieurs siècles et cela n'arrangeait pas la situation.

\- Merde'' s'énerva-t-il lorsque le crochet tomba par terre, mais il se rappela aussi qu'il ne devait pas faire autant de bruit, il se frappa mentalement.

\- Tu aurais déjà dû ouvrir la porte'' dit quelqu'un derrière lui comme si de rien n'était.

\- On parie'' dit Dean alors que Sam riait en le regardant.

\- Qu'est-ce que...'' dit l'aîné en se levant rapidement et en adoptant, instinctivement, une position défensive.

\- Hey, calme-toi le sauvage'' Sam sourit de manière démesurée en observant la petite grimace que son frère faisait lorsqu'il sortait ces genres de phrases. Le brun reprit son sang froid et observa son cadet, qui ne l'était plus et l'envie subite, qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, lui donnait envie de bondir sur lui, de le prendre dans ses bras, de caresser ses cheveux ébouriffés ou tout simplement lui donner une poignée de main. N'importe quoi qui pourrait entraîner un contact physique, mais il fit machine arrière et mit ses mains sur les poches de son pantalon.

\- Il est déjà deux heures du matin, je pensais que tu étais à l'intérieur en train de dormir.

\- Il y a eu une fête pour célébrer la fin du semestre '' c'était la simple réponse du brun qui prit la même position que son frère en souriant alors que les mêmes sentiments étaient en train de l'envahir.

\- J'avais oublié comment tu étais devenu sociable'' dit le plus petit en se moquant.

\- Bref''soupira Sam,- tu étais presque en train de rentrer illégalement par effraction dans mon appartement, j'espérais au moins un bienvenu ou quelque chose comme ça…

Dean resta un moment figé sans savoir ce qu'il fallait faire puis des milliers de souvenirs était en train de l'envahir et sans une arrière-pensée, il ouvrit ses bras dans une invitation silencieuse. Sam ne douta pas un seul instant et se lança dans les bras de son grand frère juste comme ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas encore de la vie.

À un moment, il était au pas de la porte et l'autre seconde, il était dans les bras de son grand frère, son visage enfoui sur son cou. Le plus petit s'accrocha fermement au corps bien formé de Dean, c'était une protection qu'il sentait à chaque fois que son aîné le prenait dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué'' dit-il tellement bas que si Dean ne l'avait pas tenu aussi proche de lui, il n'aurait pas entendu ces mots.

\- Et moi aussi, le nain'' il sentit un nœud qui se formait dans sa gorge avec toute ses émotions qui l'accaparaient en ce moment, il serra plus fort le corps de son cadet au sien et une main s'enfourna dans les longs cheveux de son petit frère,- moi aussi…

Le brun huma le parfum de son frère, une combinaison parfaite de cuir, de sueur et d'une lotion qu'il lui avait donné pour son anniversaire avant d'aller à Stanford. Il n'avait jamais, dans sa vie, humé quelque chose qui paressait autant à l'odeur de Dean. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que son grand frère enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux bruns et réalisa le même procéder que son cadet avait fait avant lui. Sam sentait la vanille, tout son corps avait cette même odeur d'innocence que Dean se remémorait les nuits lorsqu'il dormait avec le plus petit en le serrant dans ses bras lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars.

C'était Sam qui n'en pouvait plus, son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration s'accélérait, et le doute le prit, comment réagira son frère après autant de temps séparer? Ses nerfs étaient à rude épreuve mais cela l'importait peu, il ne pouvait pas perdre une autre occasion alors il laissa ses préoccupations de côtés. Et lentement et timidement, il pressa ses lèvres contre le cou de son frère en s'arrêtant quelques secondes avant de se séparer et simplement posa à nouveau son visage aux creux de l'épaule de son aîné.

Pour Dean c'était comme si c'était une éternité ce baiser. Le contact fut tellement léger mais un courant électrique avait parcouru son corps, par réflexe il avait fermé les paupières en cherchant à se concentrer sur les lèvres de son petit frère sur sa peau. Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Il savait que le petit lui manquait, mais c'était maintenant, qu'il se rendait compte de l'importance de ses sentiments nostalgiques.

\- Ça fait des siècles'' rompu le cadet en devinant la question mentale de son grand frère. Dean se sépara de Sam en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et lui sourit avec ce sourire ''made in Dean Winchester'' qui était capable d'hypnotiser n'importe qui sur cette Terre inclut lui.

\- Est-ce que tu m'invites à entrer ou je dois le faire avec le crochet ?

Sam sourit en montrant ses fossettes et sortit un porte-clés avec un petit chien qui pendait dans le vide.

\- Je crois que ça fonctionnera plus rapidement'' dit-il en lui donnant la clé.

\- Tu ne changes pas, Samantha'' il se moqua.

\- Idiot'' il sourit tout simplement en faisant semblant de protester mais dieu qu'est-ce que les blagues de son frère lui avait manqué. En entrant dans l'appartement, l'aîné ferma la porte derrière lui, Dean détailla l'endroit. '' _C'est agréable_ '' pensa-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois demander mais…,'' Sam gagna toute l'attention de son frère qui savait déjà la question qui lui demanderait,- comment tu as fait pour venir ici ?

\- Avec l'Impala et bien sûr avec de l'essence'' dit-il en souriant.

\- Dean'' avertit le brun.

\- Papa n'est pas là, il a eu '' un voyage d'affaires'', il leva ses mains pour imiter les guillemets,- il ne sait pas que je suis ici.

\- Oh...'' Sam laissa son sourire mélancolique apparaître en regardant le sol.

\- Je ne veux pas parler de ça, Sammy, je suis réellement fatigué.

Sam hocha la tête, ses yeux étaient plein de mélancolie. C'était le bonheur de revoir son frère à nouveau.

\- Par ici' appela le brun en entrant dans la chambre, sa chambre. L'aîné déglutit en apercevant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit dans cette pièce.

\- Je dormirais dans le canapé du salon, tu peux dormir ici'' dit le brun en se rendant compte des gestes de son frère.

\- Non, ça va...le canapé à l'air confortable, je dormirais là-bas.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

La vérité, c'était que personne dans cet appartement ne pouvait fermer les yeux, il était trois heures du matin et l'un comme l'autre regardait le plafond perdu dans leurs pensées. Ils étaient euphoriques après s'être perdu de vue depuis l'accident il y de cela deux ans, mais aussi ils étaient en plein doute et insécurité. Dans l'esprit de Dean, il y avait des souvenirs qui venaient, des images de cette nuit où John Winchester, leur père, les avaient découverts. Il était censé être dehors, il ne devait pas être au motel de si tôt, il n'aurait jamais dû savoir, il supposait.

Il se rappelait du corps de son petit frère être arraché de ses bras et les cris de son père, il ne savait même pas aujourd'hui ce qu'il avait dit avec exactitude, cette nuit, ses sentiments l'ont enduit en erreur et il pouvait seulement être spectateur, voir le visage terrorisé de Sam et ses yeux remplis de larmes alors que leur progéniteur le faisait sortir de la chambre. C'était cette ultime image qu'il avait eu de son frère jusqu'à maintenant et cela lui faisait mal. Chaque fibre de son corps, de son être lui évoquait ces moments.

Dean sentit ses larmes se former dans ses yeux et il s'obligea à oublier ce qui le tourmentait, il se leva du canapé et marcha avec incertitude dans la chambre de son petit frère. Le brun avait entendu le bruit d'un corps qui se levait et fit semblant de dormir.

\- Sam !'' dit Dean.

\- Mmmmh'' il bougea dans son lit et regarda son frère avec les yeux entrouverts. Dean était resté sur le pas de la porte.

\- J'arrive pas à dormir'' il se sentait tellement étrange dans l'échange de rôle, maintenant c'était à lui de consoler le grand. Sam sourit et bougea un peu dans le lit et laissa l'espace suffisant comme une invitation pour son grand frère. Dean s'approcha en marchant lentement, il s'allongea derrière le brun, qui lui tournait le dos. Il passa ses bras sur le bassin de Sam et colla son torse à son dos.

\- Bonne nuit, De'' dit Sam content d'être aussi proche de son frère.

\- À demain Sammy'' répondit Dean en lui donnant un baiser sur la nuque. Chacun voulait rester éveillé pour sentir la proximité de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas ce que leur resservait après cette nuit, s'ils pouvaient être de nouveau comme ça, mais la chaleur de leurs corps, la sécurité, leurs rythmes cardiaques les plongèrent dans un sommeil profond dans la minute qui suivit.

À suivre..

* * *

J'espère vous revoir dans le prochain chapitre...


	2. Chapter 2

J'espère que vous allez aimé ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à une prochaine fois. ^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Inspiré de : Just Another Girl - The Killers

Flashback

\- Aller, les garçons, tout va bien'' dit l'homme portant un manteau noir qui lui donna une tape sur le dos. Cela lui brisait le cœur de voir ce jeune homme assit dans ce bar avec un verre de whisky à la main, c'était le huitième pour être précis. Deux ans s'étaient passés et il se trouvait dans le même état. Le garçon arrivait chez lui à chaque fois éméché, il passait les jours et les semaines à travailler et en essayant d'être le plus fort et lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à le supporter, il venait ici.

Il venait, buvait, parlait des choses banales, ses missions, ses amourettes sur l'autoroute même de ses meurtres et quand il était suffisamment ivre, il faisait toujours la même demande :

\- Bobby, s'il te plaît, tu dois me dire où il est ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, fils''c'était toujours sa réponse et cela le tuait à petit feu de voir le regard de Dean meurtri après ces mots.

Bien sûr, il savait à qui il faisait allusion. Il connaissait parfaitement la famille Winchester, il avait connu Dean, après quelques mois, qui tenait un Sammy dans ses bras, il avait pleuré avec eux alors que Mary Winchester les quittait. Il les accompagnait depuis pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de leur mère à chaque date d'anniversaire. Il les aimait comme leur père et peut-être même plus, mais il n'avait pas pu éviter de détester John alors que celui-ci entraînait ses enfants dans cette dégoûtante vie que les deux faisaient.

Il connaissait tellement bien les frères Winchester qu'il avait été surpris de voir le type d'affection qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre que leur père n'avait pas encore remarqué . Il avait écouté le premier mot que Sam avait prononcé à neuf mois à peine et l'émotion qui se lisait sur le visage de l'aîné âgé de quatre ans était indescriptible. Il avait vu le grand frère défendre son petit frère de nombreuses fois, il avait été présent quand le cadet était victime d'insultes, il se réfugiait toujours dans les bras de Dean.

Il les avait vu se battre comme n'importe quels autres frères mais la différence c'était que ces deux-là ne pouvaient pas passer deux heures sans se parler et ils finissaient toujours par se réconcilier et demandaient pardon. Il avait partagé leur enfance et leur adolescence en se transformant en deux jeunes adultes. Ce fut alors qu'accidentellement au milieu de la nuit, il les avait eut en charge pendant que leur père était sorti et il les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser.

Aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué et il était tout simplement retourné dans sa chambre, il avait réfléchit à ce qui c'était passé et il avait conclu que ce qu'ils faisaient était tout l'opposé ''d'incorrect''. L'affection que les frères Winchester avaient était au-delà de la fraternité et que, c'était bien. John les avait arrachés à leur vie, le moins qu'il puisse faire en retour était de les aider.

Bobby avait juré à John de ne jamais révéler l'emplacement du cadet et il avait tenu cette promesse deux ans et c'était en train de le briser.

Voilà pourquoi, il ne supportait plus de voir l'aîné dans cet état, être éloigné de tout, de souffrir comme il faisait. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en pouvait plus. Cette fois c'était différent, quand le brun avait frappé à sa porte, il était déjà soul, dehors il pleuvait des cordes et Dean était tout mouillé de la tête au pied, il tremblait avec véhémence, l'Impala était garé devant la maison, ce qui signifiait qu'il était dehors depuis un bout de temps sous la pluie.

\- Non, Bobby rien ne va'' dit le brun en prenant une autre gorgée,- rien dans ma maudite vie ne va pas bien.

\- Bien mais tout a une solution'' il essayait de l'encourager.

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai mis le canon de mon fusil dans la gorge'' Bobby ouvrit les yeux surprit, Dean tenait un discours incohérent,- je n'ai même pas eu le courage de le faire.

\- Dean'' dit Bobby tristement en le réprimandant.

\- Je n'ai pas eu assez de cran pour empêcher notre père de l'éloigner de moi…

\- Dean'' il essayait d'attirer l'attention du plus petit, mais il était incapable de l'écouter.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le courage de l'affronter et d'exiger où il était...

\- Écoute-moi fiston,'' dit-il en secouant le bras de Dean mais celui-ci observait le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Et aussi je n'ai pas eu le courage d'en finir avec ma misérable vie'' il éclata en sanglot. Bobby n'en pouvait plus, il le prit dans ses bras même en sachant que cela n'allait pas soulager sa peine, il était en train de détruire ce garçon. Dans le temps cette même personne pouvait rigoler et faire des blagues nulles.

\- Bobby, je n'en peux plus'' dit Dean entre ses sanglots,- s'il te plaît, je t'en conjure'' il prit le collier dans sa main et l'autre pour chercher du soutien,- dis-moi où est Sam ?'', et après ça, il s'agrippa au plus grand en répétant sans cesse des ''s'il te plaît'' entre des gémissements plaintifs qui finit par abattre les murs que Bobby avait construits.

\- Stanford, fiston'' dit l'homme tout en séchant les larmes de Dean déversées pour son petit frère,- Sam est à Stanford.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Le portable sonna à cinq heures du matin et Dean savait qui l'appelait, il le prit et sortit du lit rapidement mais tout en faisant attention à ne pas réveiller son cadet qui dormait de l'autre côté du lit, il marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'enferma dedans. Il décrocha :

\- Salut, Bobby'' dit-il en souriant.

\- Comment ça va ?'' parla-t-il à l'autre bout de la ligne,- comment va Sam ?

\- Tout va foutrement bien, Bobby'' Dean écouta son ami rigoler,- il faut juste régler quelques trucs, mais je ne pouvais pas être plus heureux.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, d'accord !'' il demanda,- vous savez que je vous aime, passe le bonjour à ton frère.

\- Bien sûr, Bobby...

\- Aller au revoir,'' il commença à dire adieu mais Dean l'interrompu.

\- Hey, hey…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Merci'' dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Bobby savait parfaitement tout ce qui impliquait ce mot. Il regarda l'écran de son portable tout en se servant un verre de rhum. Il sourit, il était content pour eux. Lui, l'homme connu pour tenir ses promesses, avait rompu ce serment et il ne pouvait pas être aussi heureux que ça.

à suivre...

* * *

Allez à une prochaine fois.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3

C'était la quatrième fois qu'il se réveillait en le voyant à ses côtés, quatre jours qu'il croisait son regard, quatre jours et il ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Sam pensait que c'était le produit de son imagination, il lui avait tellement manqué que peut-être qu'il avait touché le fond en devenant fou mais si c'était le prix à payer pour le voir chaque matin à son réveiller alors cela lui emportait peu. Voir les mèches de cheveux tombaient sur son front, ses joues ornées de petits tâches de rousseurs qui lui allaient adorablement bien, ses pommettes, son nez, ses sourcils et surtout ses lèvres pleines, tout semblait parfait.

Un long soupir résonna dans la pièce, il se concentra sur ses yeux endormit.

\- De qui es-tu en train de rêver Dean ?'' il murmura avant de poursuivre,- peut-être de moi !'' il fit un mini sourire,- de ses nuits où nous ne pouvions pas nous empêcher de nous toucher…

\- Sammy...''murmura l'aîné d'une voix rauque. Le cadet se glaça en désirant de toutes ses forces que cela a été le fruit de son imagination. Dean ouvrit lentement les yeux, essayant de se concentrer alors que ses paupières ne se faisaient que se fermer, il vit son frère qui le regardait :

\- Hey Sammy.

\- Dean'' c'était l'unique mot qu'il parvenait à dire.

\- Est-ce que tu étais en train de m'espionner alors que je dormais ?''dit-il en plaisantant avant de faire un long bâillement.

\- Tu ronfles comme un ours,'' c'était le seul mensonge qui était venu à l'esprit du cadet alors qu'il était soulagé que son aîné n'ait pas entendu ses questionnements,- c'est impossible dormir comme ça'' Dean rit et c'était la plus belle mélodie créée dans tout l'univers, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton lit est confortable,'' dit-il. _''_ _Ce n'est pas de ma faute_ _si_ _dormir avec toi est confortable''_ pensa-t-il avant de rependre,- tu m'apportes le petit déjeuner au lit comme le gentil petit garçon que tu es ?!

\- Désolé, je ne le fais plus'' Sam se leva du lit en riant, étirant tout son corps puis se il se relaxa en relâchant tous ses muscles et quitta la pièce pour aller dans la cuisine.

'' _Je ne le fais plus''_ pensa Dean en se levant du lit déconcerté tout en luttant contre la couverture.

\- Comment ça tu ne le fais plus,''Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir eu le plaisir d'avoir le petit déjeuner au lit apporté par son cadet, pas à lui en tout cas,- Sam'' il l'appela en le voyant l'ignorer.

\- Tu veux du jus d'orange !'' offrit Sam en ignorant la question de son frère et il sourit amuser d'avoir créé cela. Dean entra dans la cuisine, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de réclamer quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui,'' il s'assit sur la chaise et regarda son petit frère se déplacer en cherchant les verres, Sam portait seulement un boxeur. Il pouvait admirer le dos nu de son cadet, et profitait pour dessiner chaque pli de chaque muscle et cette ligne qui plongeait inévitablement jusqu'en bas de son dos et sans se rendre compte, il humidifia ses lèvres avec sa langue.

\- Il ne me reste plus beaucoup, je dois faire les courses, donc...'' dit le brun en retournant vers son frère avec deux plats dans les mains,- du pain toasté et de la confiture'' demanda-t-il tout en s'excusant et en laissant les assiettes sur la table.

\- Du pain toasté et de la confiture, c'est parfait'' dit l'aîné presque en dévorant son assiette, il avait besoin de quelque chose qui pouvait dénouer le nœud qui c'était formé dans sa gorge.

\- Tu peux m'accompagner, tu sais'' dit Sam en asseyant et commença à manger mais plus délicatement en savourant chaque bouchée.

\- Mmmh'' répondit l'aîné toujours la bouche pleine,- et après nous pourrions, je n'sais pas, aller au cinéma ou quelque chose comme ça.'' il n'y avait pas de prix en regardant le visage de son cadet.

\- Tu es sérieux ?'' sa voix était pure illusion et le cœur de Dean ne fit qu'un tour. Il réagit comme son cadet en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Nous pouvons passer un bon moment ensemble'' dit-il en haussant les épaules dédaigneusement comme ce qu'il avait prononcé un peu plus tôt n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Les jours s'étaient écoulés dans l'appartement, en déballant les affaires de Dean, chose que Sam ne pouvait pas nier parce que cela lui faisait soupirer de plaisir parce que cela signifiait que son frère allait rester encore un peu plus longtemps : en mangeant de la pizza qu'ils se faisaient livrer, regarder des séries stupides à la télévision, en dormant ensemble et en parlant de tout ce qui leurs était arrivé pendant le temps ou ils étaient séparés. Des '' tu me manques'' avait échappé au cadet suivit de ''j'ai fait une saison dans l'équipe de base-ball'' quand Sammy se rendit compte de son erreur.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient tout dit, ils se sentaient étranges mais mieux que jamais. Leurs doigts s'effleuraient lorsque leurs mains se toucher pour prendre du pop-corn et la troisième fois Sam rit et Dean prit mentalement une photo de lui, il était tellement adorable. L'aîné faisait des blagues dans les moments les plus important du film et riait à l'unisson avec son frère, causant plusieurs mécontentements dans la salle.

\- Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais convaincu de voir ce film'' se plaignit l'aîné des Winchesters lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle.

\- Aller, De… ça n'a pas été si mal'' défendit Sam.

\- Sam, crois-moi si les vampires existaient, ils ne seraient pas aussi efféminés mais le comble c'est qu'ils brillent pendant la journée...qu'ils ne se foutent pas de moi'' et Sam rigola et ses fossettes apparurent. Une autre photo mentale.

\- Toi, qu'est-ce que tu sais des vampires ?

\- ''Oh Bella, crains-moi, moi et ma peau brillante'' il imita la voix du protagoniste du film.

\- Cela te va bien, le rôle'' le cadet se moqua gentiment du brun.

\- Oh, tu ne l'as pas fait'' dit-il offensé,- retire ça tout de suite Samantha'' dit-il en le menaçant tout en s'approchant de lui.

\- Non'' dit le cadet. Dean se jeta sur son frère et ses doigts se glissèrent dan son abdomen pour lui faire des chatouilles, il connaissait parfaitement les faiblesses du plus ''petit''.

\- Non..Dean''couina le brun,- s'il te plaît''demanda-t-il sans s'empêcher de rire.

\- Retire ce que tu as dit'' il fit usage de sa force pour faire face à la posture de son frère.

\- Non !

Les personnes qui passaient de leur côté, leurs souriaient avec chaleur tout en les regardant avec amusant. Sam et Dean étaient un couple tout à fait normal et c'était certain que ces individus n'étaient pas conscients de la réalité.

\- Tout va bien'' parvint à dire le cadet ,- je retire ce que j'ai dit.

L'aîné resta coller à lui quelques secondes avant de rompre le contact.

\- J'aime ça'' il était fatigué,- lorsque tu es docile'' dès que les mots l'échappèrent, il regretta tout de suite. Sam sentit ses joues s'échauffer et devenir rouges.

\- Je vois que tu aimes encore être le dominant, grand frère'' il savait qu'il était effronté, mais il devait essayer. C'était le tour de l'aîné de rougir.

\- Il se fait tard, le nain. On va à la maison'' dit Dean en changeant de sujet, il ne voulait pas faire quelque chose pour ensuite regretter. Le cadet soupira abattu :

\- On y va.

Ils montèrent dans l'Impala, l'atmosphère était devenue plus lourde et Dean n'avait pas envie de parler dans ces moments-là, il alluma la radio et mit un cd et monta le volume. '' Led Zeppelin'' qui sortaient des hauts parleurs, Sam avait tenu deux minutes avant d'étendre son bras pour passer à la chanson suivante. Et à ce moment-là, les deux se figèrent en entendant cette musique, des images du passé les revenaient.

 _Flash-back_

\- De, ne te moque pas, c'est la première fois que je fais ça'' dit Sam assit sur les cuisses de son frère en évitant son regard,- je l'ai écouté et ça dit… exactement ce que je ressens.

\- Hey, regarde-moi'' ordonna l'aîné en cherchant son regard,- moi aussi, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dédie une chanson.

\- Ne mens pas, Dean.

L'aîné prit le menton du cadet pour qu'il le puisse le voir.

\- Quand est-ce que je t'ai menti, Sammy'' dit-il sérieusement.

\- Jamais'' il accepta en se perdant dans les yeux verts qui le fixaient.

\- D'accord'' sourit l'aîné.

\- Ne ris pas'' averti son petit frère en prenant son portable dans l'une des poches arrière de son jean,- et aussi arrêter de m'appeler Samantha.

Dean se consacra seulement à l'observer celui qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Sam regarda la chanson qu'il souhaitait faire écouter à son frère et rougit lorsque la première mélodie était sortie. L'aîné écouta attentivement, mais dès le premier verset, il sentit une oppression dans son torse. Sam n'avait pas tort, vraiment cette chanson décrivait parfaitement leur situation comment ils se sentaient ?

\- Samantha…

\- Idiot, je t'ai dit...'' Dean ne le laissa pas l'opportunité de continuer alors que ses sentiments étaient en proie de l'inonder à ce moment-là, il se jeta sur le cou de son frère et le déposa sur le lit presque désespérément tout en tendresse et en douceur.

Cette nuit-là, l'innocence de Sam âgé seulement de seize ans, et d'un Dean qui avait accumulé pendant vingt ans ses sentiments, les avaient emporté. Ils s'embrassèrent, ils se caressèrent et pour la première fois, sans préjugé, sans barrière et sans crainte, cette nuit-là Dean avait proclamé physiquement et émotionnellement son petit ''Sammy'' et lui avait fait l'amour jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons du soleil touchèrent leurs corps nus à travers la fenêtre toujours sur fond de musique.

 _Fin du flash-back_

L'aîné n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait en sa possession une copie de cette chanson, ses mains appuyèrent fortement sur le volant, il serait ridicule s'il changeait la piste maintenant. S'il laissait la musique qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passait ? Sam grinça des dents et tourna la tête pour voir son frère qui se concentrait sur la route devant lui, il se retourna vers la fenêtre de son côté et appuya son front.

Il connaissait Dean et il savait que l'aîné réagira comme si rien ne se passait alors il décida de faire la même chose et de se laisser plonger dans ses souvenirs. C'était son intention jusqu'à ce que des mots lui parvienne c'était comme un coup de couteau en plein poitrine.

'' _ **Je ne veux pas te voir faire semblant si tu ne te soucies pas de ce qui se passe, si je devais me séparer de toi**_ _._ ''

Le peu de force qui lui restait était vain, et merde comme il détestait son frère en ce moment même. Sa mâchoire se resserra et ses yeux lui piquaient. Il ne voulait pas pleurer pas de nouveau.

Il avait dédié ses larmes à Dean depuis longtemps, il se laissa aller par la mélancolie de l'avoir perdu ainsi, et de l'autre, la fatigue qu'il s'était instauré dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus. Sam avait promis de ne plus le refaire. Il avait consacré tout son énergie à ses études, il avait des nouveaux amis et il était même sorti avec quelques filles. Il avait parfaitement su gérer ces derniers mois, tout était '' _bien_ ''.

Et tout à coup, de nulle part, il était venu. Les lèvres du brun commencèrent à trembler, il maudissait le chemin qui semblait si long et tellement court en même temps. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent finalement chez eux, le cadet descendit de la voiture et claqua la porte de l'Impala. L'aîné le rattrapa.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?'' réprimanda Dean mais fut ignoré complètement par son frère qui se concentrait plus à ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et quand il arriva enfin à l'ouvrir, il rentra à grand pas pour aller directement dans la chambre.

\- Sam...'' même si les jambes de son petit frère étaient plus longues, Dean était beaucoup plus agile que tout ce qu'il connaissait, c'était ainsi qu'il fut entraîné. L'aîné des Winchesters bloqua la porte que son cadet était sur le point de fermer et entra dans la pièce.

\- Réponds-moi connard'' il ordonna en rage en s'approchant,- qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?'' Sam serra ses poings parce qu'il détestait lorsqu'il lui criait dessus, il haïssait ça.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que m'arrive, Dean ?!'' l'aîné le regarda attentivement,- je te déteste parce que tu peux me contrôler à ta guise.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?'' dit Dean, l'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage,- Sam, je pensais que nous étions bien.

\- Non Dean, tu vas bien'' dit le cadet furieux.

\- Je vois, je vois...'' Dean leva les mains comme pour arrêter Sam,- explique-moi parce que là, je me sens perdu'' il fit sortir un rire sarcastique qui mit à bout la patience du cadet.

\- Tu...'' le brun pointa son index sur le torse de son frère,- idiot, est-ce que tu crois que tu peux arriver ici après deux années d'absence et de faire comme si…comme si...

Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour sentir le souffle de l'autre.

\- Je ne t'ai pas laissé, espèce de...'' il se contient et soupira en se donnant du courage,- moi aussi, j'ai souffert'' dit l'aîné un peu plus calme, il ne voulait pas se battre.

\- Tu n'as rien fait pour me chercher.

\- Ma présence ici ne te dit rien ? Demanda-t-il,- je t'ai cherché à chaque maudit jour, chaque heure en cherchant une piste pour être avec toi'' maintenant c'était à lui de frapper le torse de son petit frère,- et toi ? Dis-moi... ce que tu as fait ?

Sam resta là sans dire un mot.

\- Je l'ai imaginé,'' Dean s'éloigna de son frère en le poussant et prit son sac à dos et commença à mettre ses affaires à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'' demanda son petit frère, l'angoisse le prenait.

\- Tu sais… tu as totalement raison,'' dit-il en continuant à jeter ses affaires furieusement dans son sac,- je n'aurais jamais dû venir'' il mit son sac sur son épaule et décida de quitter cette pièce en laissant le cadet seul. La panique gagnait Sam, il était sur le point de le perdre à nouveau et il ne savait pas si, cette fois, il pourrait le supporter. Il tarda à réagir lorsque Dean quitta l'appartement.

\- C'est l'unique chose que tu sais faire ! Pas vrai...'' cria le cadet depuis la porte.

\- Fais attention à tes mots, Sam'' menaça Dean en mettant le sac dans la voiture.

\- Fuir...'' et c'était la dernière chose qu'il parvient à dire à son frère que celui-ci était déjà sur lui. Dean agrippa sa veste pour le lever un peu et le plaqua contre le premier mur qu'il trouva.

\- Écoute-moi, imbécile'' sa voix, pleine de rage était tellement rauque que c'était lugubre et son visage était tellement près de celui de Sam,- j'ai eu les deux pires années de ma vie quand le pauvre type qui nous sert de père t'a éloigné de moi'' il serra le corps de Sam encore plus contre le mur,- ma vie a été merdique et tu étais la seule chose qui l'embellissait, putain de merde.

Le brun essayait de faire bouger Dean en utilisant ses mains, mais il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, la force de son frère le surprenait toujours.

\- Dean, laisse-moi.

Dean a toujours été impulsif et en ce moment même, il était plein de rage et de frustration qu'il ne vit même pas son poing partir tout seul. Sam laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et utilisa ses forces pour repousser son frère qui fit un pas en arrière, il soutenait sa joue avec sa main tandis qu'un filet de sang coulait au long de sa lèvre.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de se plaindre qu'il se serra encore contre lui à nouveau, mais cette fois c'était différent, il ne lui faisait pas de mal, il l'embrassait, merde, il l'embrassait. Il lui maintenait le cou par une main et l'autre s'accrochait à sa chemise. Le cadet se sentait étourdit par tant d'émotions, mais il ne tarda pas à répondre à son baiser passionnément. Tous les deux luttaient pour avoir le contrôle. Ils avaient tellement faim l'un de l'autre, ils ne pouvaient plus se retenir, ils se laissèrent aller.

Dean se sépara une seconde du baiser pour seulement recueillir la goutte de sang suspendu sur le menton de Sam avec le bout de sa langue et de retracer le chemin inverse pour ré embrasser ses lèvres douces qui n'attendaient que lui. Le plus jeune sentit ses jambes trembler et son frère en devinant, il l'allongea sur le lit, ils ne savaient pas comment ils étaient arrivés là mais peu les importaient.

Sam retomba sur le matelas et son frère était déjà sur lui, en l'embrassant avec fougue, en caressant son torse sous sa chemise et en frottant ses hanches contre son corps.

\- Dean,'' il baissa son pantalon en brisant le baiser quand leurs entrejambes se touchèrent.

\- Sammy… Sammy'' il répétait son nom comme une litanie en se frottant contre lui.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît,'' il gémit,- s'il te plaît...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sammy ?'' il suça son cou,- qu'est-ce que je peux te donner que je n'ai pas encore fait ?'' sa voix était rauque. Le brun promenait ses mains dans le dos de l'aîné et prit son cou pour l'attirer à lui. Son souffle était chaud sur son oreille, Dean sentit un courant électrique parcourir tout son corps.

\- Je te veux, Dean'' il haletait,- je te veux à l'intérieur de moi'' et mordit le lobe de son oreille. Dean laissa échapper un soupir, il commença à déchirer les vêtements du corps en dessous de lui, il était désespéré. Il se leva une seconde et enleva le sien, il observa ce corps bronzé couché sur le lit et prit un moment pour analyser, Sam son Sammy avait grandi.

Il avait quitté ce corps d'adolescent pour un corps plus musclé et plus formé. Son ''petit'' qu'il n'était plus, était agité et troublé, son torse ne faisait que se soulever.

\- Merde, Sam. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu provoques chez moi...

Dean se plaça entre les jambes de son frère et regarda, le torse, la poitrine et le ventre, il n'allait pas rester ainsi sans goûter à ce nouveau Sammy.

\- Dean...Dean...Dean'' il répétait entre des soupirs et halètements, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les cheveux de son grand frère qu'il perdit le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Il se laissa aller. L'aîné savait qu'il était brusque et irréfléchi, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre longtemps, il le nécessitait comme il n'a jamais autant nécessité quelque chose dans sa vie.

Il avait besoin de Sam pour ressusciter tout ce qui était mort en lui, il avait besoin de son Sammy pour croire que les combats valaient la peine d'être poursuivit, il avait besoin de lui pour lui faire oublier les nuits de tempête, de torture en son absence. Il le nécessitait tellement, Sam, Sam était juste là : son Sammy, alors sans plus tarder, Dean s'introduit dans son petit frère d'un seul coup, il fit taire son cri douleur dans un baiser passionné et commença à se déplacer lentement dans un rythme soutenu.

Le cadet se sentait perdu, ses larmes étaient silencieuses jusqu'à ce que la douleur fit place au plaisir. Il commença à gémir dans le baiser. Dean frappait contre le point magique à l'intérieur du corps de son petit frère qui le recevait volontiers. Sam passa ses bras autour de son cou. Ensemble, ils créaient quelque chose de nouveau, une mélodie que eux seuls pouvaient entendre. Leurs rythmes augmentaient et les baisers se faisaient intenses, brutaux.

Ils ne faisaient qu'un dans ce monde lorsqu'ils crièrent leur nom respectif en venant. L'orgasme les frappa de plein fouet,les jetant dans un monde de rêve. Le corps de l'aîné tomba sur son cadet. Les deux frères respiraient de façon erratique, leurs corps nus étaient trempés de sueur et d'autres fluides. Ils tremblaient de plaisir. Dean abandonna l'intérieur de son petit frère qui émit un gémissement et s'allongea de son côté en l'attirant à lui.

Sam n'avait plus de force mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait pensé qu'il avait perdu son frère pour toujours. L'aîné caressait les longs cheveux bruns avec désinvolture en laissant le calme régner par ce simple geste. Ils savaient maintenant, ils l'ont toujours su, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Et dans cet esprit, ils se plongèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Papa'' répondit Dean assit sur le canapé du salon.

\- Quel plaisir de t'entendre, mon garçon. Ça fait un bon moment que tu as disparu de mon radar.

Le brun pâlit en entendant la voix d'un autre homme.

\- Crowley'' il articula,- où est mon père ?'' il demanda menaçant.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le cherches pas toi-même ?

Le Winchester écouta son rire avant que l'appel ne soit coupé, il frissonna.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Sam s'approcha en frottant les yeux.

\- On doit chercher, papa…

À suivre…

* * *

Est-ce que vous avez aimé ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture et merci encore pour les commentaires.^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Ces répugnants gangsters, ces maudits et méprisables criminels. Il se maudit le jour où il était devenu l'un d'entre eux. Non, il maudissait son père de l'avoir entraîné là-dedans. Oui, il devait l'accepter, c'était beaucoup de chose à gérer. L'adrénaline de faire face à la mort, envoyant à travers le pays, les fenêtres ouvertes en écoutant du rock à fond tout en dévalisant des demeures somptueuses en volant des tas d'argents, faire des paris dans des casinos luxueux, changer d'identité à chaque fois lorsque c'était nécessaire et de tuer. Il savait que c'était ignoble, mais ce qu'il aimait le plus dans son métier était de voir les regards suppliants des victimes lorsqu'il tirait sur la gâchette en mettant fin à leur existence.

La vie dans la mafia était exaltante, mais c'était pour ceux qui vivaient seuls mais lui n'était pas seul, il avait beaucoup à perdre, il avait ''tout'' à perdre. Il avait perdu sa mère à cause de ce job, il avait vu mourir plusieurs de ses amis sans pouvoir rien faire pour les sauver et de plus d'une occasion, il était sur le point d'organiser les funérailles de Bobby.

Et maintenant son imbécile de père était entre les mains de la mafia, les plus puissants d'Amérique.

\- Maudits gangsters'' dit-il, son regard était perdu.

\- Quoi ?'' dit Sam perdu,- est-ce qu'au moins tu es en train de m'écouter, Dean !

Dean s'agita sur la chaise où il était assis et regarda son jeune frère debout devant lui. Il regardait les lèvres de son frère bouger. '' Pour rien au monde, je ne te perdrais'' pensa l'aîné.

\- Dean ! Appela pour la énième fois le brun envoyant son frère en transe encore une fois.

\- Eh… ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je te parle là, laisse-moi…

\- Sam, ne pense même pas laisser tout ça à John'' dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- Ok, peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de mal'' il prit le regard sévère de son aîné,- d'accord s'il y a plus mais Deeean,'' il avait devant lui un enfant de sept qui faisait sa crise.

\- Sammy, c'est mal de laisser papa mourir''il soupira,- et puis il m'a sauvé la vie beaucoup de fois.

\- C'est à cause de lui que tu es dans ça.

\- Sam,'' réprimanda Dean.

\- Ok, bien, dans tout ça'' le cadet s'assit à l'autre extrémité du canapé, devant son frère,- comment tu sais qu'il le détient ? Je veux dire par là que ça peut être un piège de Crowie ?

\- Crowley, Sammy'' corrigea-t-il,- il m'a appelé sur le numéro de John.

\- Oh'' Sam comprit la situation,- mais Dean'' Sam frotta son visage dans un geste désespéré,- on vient enfin de se retrouver.

\- Mais cela ne changera rien.

\- Il voudra nous séparer de nouveau.

\- Et cette fois je ne le permettrai pas, pas encore'' il donna à son petit frère un regard profond comme s'il voulait lui transmettre toute la sécurité dont il avait besoin. Sam soupira.

\- Et s'il est tellement bon dans son domaine pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'échapper tout seul ?

Dean posa une main sur son visage exaspérer, son frère pourrait être très têtu lorsqu'il voulait.

\- Je vois, Sam'' il s'approcha un peu plus près de lui,- je suppose que tu es le bon enfant de cette famille.

\- Non, je ne suis pas un bon garçon'' dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Eh bien, cette fois je te donne raison'' il souleva un sourcil et le jeta un regard séduisant au plus jeune,- hier soir tu me l'as montré.

Sam sentit ses joues brûler et se détourna du regard vert qui le fixait, il haïssait ça parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être une vierge effarouchée. Dean laissa échapper un petit rire et se leva de sa chaise.

\- Je vais parler à Bobby pendant ce temps, tu pourras prendre un bain, tu as l'air terrible et puis qui sait, je pourrais venir avant que tu te laves'' il lui donna un clin d'œil en caressant ses longs cheveux avant de partir.

''Idiot'' pensa le plus jeune, mais il décida de prendre le conseil. Il était collant, plein de sueur et surtout des traces de la veille entre ses jambes, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il enleva ses vêtements devant le miroir, il passa sa main où son frère avait laissé quelques marques : son cou,son torse, son abdomen.

\- Maudit, cannibale'' il chuchota en souriant, à présent, il n'allait pas se mentir, il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et laissa l'eau tomber sur son corps en soupirant de fatigue. Il prit le savon et commença à le passer sur son torse en savourant les souvenirs qui l'envahissait de son frère et lui i peine quelques heures. Il appuya le savon sur l'une des tâches violettes là où son frère avait laissé une marque.

Il passa le savon sur ses jambes tout en fantasmant que c'était les mains du brun.

\- Dean'' gémit-il tout doucement.

\- Oui, dis-moi'' répondit le présumé. Sam se retourna en grimaçant pour voir son frère à travers les portes vitrées.

\- Dean, je...'' il se tut en voyant le regard du plus âgé qui était rempli de désir. Dean commença à se déshabiller alors que son frère le regardait faire. Sa peau blanche légèrement bronzé tandis que la lumière de la pièce mettait en avant les muscles du plus âgé. Il se débarrassa de son boxer en laissant, à la vue de celui qui l'observait avec envie, son sexe semi-dressé.

\- Sammy'' il appelait d'une voix sensuelle,- referme la bouche sinon tu vas te noyer'' rit-il. Cet imbécile lui faisait ressentir comme s'il était débutant dans le monde du sexe. L'aîné ignora le visage gêné du plus jeune et pénétra dans la baignoire,- besoin d'aide avec ça ? Il demanda en pointant le savon dans la main du brun.

\- Ça dépend'' Sam ne voulait pas rester en reste dans cette affaire de séduction,- est-ce que tu veux m'aider, hein grand frère ?'' il savait que Dean aimait lorsqu'il appelait ainsi,- et tu enseigneras à ton petit frère comment on fait les choses de la vie.

Il fit un grand sourire lorsqu'il entendit le plus vieux émettre un grognement d'excitation et le prit par la taille en collant leurs corps et commença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Les deux haletèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent leurs membres entrer en contact tandis que leurs langues dansaient au rythme de leur passion. Leurs mains caressaient leurs corps avec violence comme s'ils avaient besoins de se sentir proche l'un de l'autre. Le baiser prit fin.

\- Je vais t'enseigner, petit frère'' en mordant sa lèvre inférieure,- ce que c'est de ressentir le véritable plaisir'' Sam lâcha un gémissement en entendant son aîné,- un plaisir que personne d'autre que moi te fera sentir.

Sam gémit lorsqu'il sentit son dos être en contact avec le mur de la salle de bain quand Dean le poussa contre celui-ci, il grogna encore plus fort lorsqu'il sentit la main pleine de savon de son aîné prendre son érection et commença à le masser tout en tenant ses cheveux qu'il bascula en arrière pour pouvoir dévorer son cou.

Le plus jeune ne pouvait que haleter et gémir tout en poussant ses hanches contre la main de son frère. Dean se sépara de son cou et regarda le visage de Sam qui était transformé par le plaisir, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte en laissant sortir des gémissements des plus délicieux à ses oreilles.

Dean mordit sa lèvre inférieure et sourit lascivement en augmentant la vitesse de sa main et fit un pas en arrière en esquivant les mains de son cadet qui cherchait le contact avec son sexe.

\- Hey, calme-toi.

\- Deeean'' se pleind le plus jeune.

Le plus vieux des frères laissa le savon de côté et utilisa sa force pour placer les deux mains de son cadet sur le mur au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu veux plus de moi, Sammy ?'' murmura-t-il à son oreille,- tu ne peux pas tenir encore un peu plus !'' et mit la pointe de sa langue dans l'oreille de son frère en gagnant un halètement assuré. En réponse, Sam profita de la proximité de son frère et poussa ses hanches pour avoir un quelconque contact avec celui-ci. Ils gémirent tous les deux lorsque leurs sexes se rencontrèrent.

Dean n'en pouvait plus, il souleva la jambe de son petit frère qui vint entourer sa taille, l'autre main n'avait pas lâché les mains de Sam collées sur le mur. Il guida sa main droite entre les cuisses de son cadet jusqu'à son entrée et entra le premier doigt suivi du deuxième.

\- Dean'' gémissait Sam.

\- Tu aimes, Sam !'' dit l'aîné alors que ses doigts faisaient des va-et-vient, l'eau servait de lubrifiant.

\- De...De...De'' répéta le plus jeune quand son frère introduit un nouveau doigt en lui.

\- Oui, Sammy, je sais comment je m'appelle''il sourit malicieusement,- j'ai demandé si tu aimes !

\- Fils de...''il jura sans pouvoir finir.

\- Quel langage'' Dean s'approcha du visage de son petit frère et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres fermées,- si tu n'aimes pas, je peux m'arrêter.

Les trois doigts à l'intérieur de son cadet, il bougea en faisant en sorte de trouver le point exact qu'il cherchait.

\- Dean...'' cria de plaisir le brun en cherchant plus de contact avec les doigts à l'intérieure de lui,- oui, merde, j'adore ça'' il grogna entre ses gémissements. L'entrejambe du plus vieux lui faisait extrêmement mal et décida d'arrêter de torturer Sam. Ses doigts glissèrent dans un bruit obscène et les remplaça par son sexe qu'il glissa avec lenteur en sentant la chaleur entourer sa verge.

\- Tellement'' il lâcha un gémissement,- étroit, Sammy.

Il mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir quand sa hampe entra complètement en lui. Il pouvait venir avec une seule expression qui inondait le visage de son frère. Il décida de prendre une photo mentale de ce moment précis.

\- Tu penses bouger aujourd'hui ?!'' dit le plus jeune, sa respiration était difficile.

\- Celui qui ne pourra plus se déplacer après, c'est toi connard'' ils riaient tous les deux. Dean commença à bouger en lui, il appréciait cette chaleur et l'étroitesse de son petit frère. C'était comme s'il était fait pour lui et à lui seul. Aucun homme et femme ne pouvait être comparé à son petit frère.

\- Regarde-moi, Sammy''demanda le plus vieux entre ses gémissements, son cadet avait les yeux fermés et la tête en arrière, il obéit et croisa le regard vert sombre de son frangin et merde. Dean était l'incarnation divine.

Dean tenait la jambe de son frère d'une main et l'autre lâcha les poignets prisonniers pour venir enterrer ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns en l'embrassant fougueusement. Sam n'arrêtait pas de gémir à chaque fois que son frère frappait l'endroit qui lui faisait voir des étoiles et à chaque coup, il était perdu dans les nuages. Le baiser se rompit, leurs respirations étaient erratiques, saccadées.

Le plus jeune glissa une main entre leurs corps pour venir caresser son sexe mais Dean l'arrêta en le collant de nouveau sur le mur.

\- Non,...Sammy'' il parlait entre des gémissements,- venir sans te toucher, oui'' il continua à lécher son cou,- je veux… que tu aies besoin seulement de moi…

Sam voulait l'insulter, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lorsque son frère utilisait cette voix qui le laissait à chaque fois désemparé et complètement paralysé. Cette voix qui pourrait raconter une mauvaise blague, cette voix qui le lui faisait tourner la tête.

\- Si plein de moi, petit frère'' dit Dean en donnant un coup plus profond. Sam n'a pas pu se retenir, il était venu entre son abdomen et celui du plus vieux. Il s'abandonna aux sensations qui parcourait son corps. C'était tellement intense, cette sensation qu'il sentait coulait dans ses veines alors que Dean sentait l'entrée se serrer sur son sexe, il donna un dernier coup avant de venir. Il mordilla la chair entre le cou et l'épaule de son cadet en essayant d'étouffer son gémissement.

Et Sam jura s'il venait à réécouter ce son, il fera un nouveau une partie de jambe en l'air.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Pourquoi ils prennent tant de temps ? Grogna Bobby à l'instant où la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Désolé, on a eu un petit problème'' dit Dean en s'excusant en entrant dans la maison. Sam rougissait en désirant que Bobby ne se rendît pas compte de son état.

\- Mon garçon, c'est bon te revoir'' il posa une main sur l'épaule de Sam et le prit dans ses bras, - tu as tellement grandit'' le cadet riait en rendant l'étreinte.

\- Quand vous avez terminé avec votre scène, appelez-moi'' dit Dean depuis le salon.

\- Jaloux...'' se moqua le brun en s'éloignant de l'étreinte et une seconde plus tard, il rougissait de nouveau,- tu sais, pour Bobby, toi et moi, tu vois...'' il s'arrêta parce qu'il commençait à dires des conneries et il était parti vers le salon, ses yeux étaient tout le temps par terre pour ne pas voir celui qui rigolait de lui.

Ils avaient commencé à discuter comment ils allaient trouver John, comment ils allaient faire pour le sauver des griffes de Crowley. Bobby nota quelque chose d'inhabituel.

\- Mon garçon, tu n'as pas chaud ? Demanda Bobby en fronçant les sourcils en regardant l'énorme échappe que le cadet portait sur son cou. Sam sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud, il se leva maladroitement de sa chaise et courut vers la salle de bain.

Dean voyant son petit frère marcher maladroitement vers la salle de bain, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il trouvait mignon que son cadet essayait de cacher les marques qu'il lui avait fait. Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation que lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit Bobby lui jeter un regard sévère. Il était resté stoïque, après quelques secondes il retrouva son sang-froid avant de racler la gorge.

\- Je...mmm'' il gratta sa nuque nerveusement.

\- On suit avec notre affaire, d'accord ?

\- Tu es très calme avec cette situation.

Sam était en train de sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'il écouta son frère parler bas avec Bobby. Il essaya d'entendre les paroles de Dean.

\- Ils ne vont pas le tuer, Bobby, ils me veulent'' Sam sentit son cœur lui faire mal.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr ? Demanda le plus vieux.

\- L'argent que nous avons volé depuis ces dernières années à ces connards'' dit-il avant de continuer,- a été mis sur plusieurs comptes en banques que j'ai créé'' dit-il fièrement,- il n'y a que moi qui connais les mots de passe pour y accéder'' finissait-il. Bobby était très impressionné.

\- De combien d'argent, nous sommes en train de parler, mon garçon ?

\- 5 millions, repartis en cinq banques.

Sam n'en croyait pas.

\- Quoi ? Le vieux homme était stupéfait.

\- Tais-toi, Bobby' averti le brun.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda-t-il en faisant l'innocent, il s'assit à côté de son frère.

\- Rien, Sammy. On était en train de parler comment sauver les fesses de notre père'' dit-il en croisant ses jambes, ses mains sur la table. Il était en pleine confiance. Bobby prit un petit carnet qui était posé sur la table et commença à écrire quelque chose.

\- Tenez'' il ordonna en arrachant la feuille de son carnet et leur donna.

\- Qu'est que c'est ? c'était Sam qui l'avait pris.

\- Une adresse, vous allez là-bas, je les ai déjà prévenus que vous y allez'' il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte suivie des Winchesters,- je vais parler avec mes hommes pour vous aider.

\- Merci, Bobby'' dit Dean en sortant de la maison.

\- Merci Bobby'' répéta le cadet en suivant son frère.

\- Et je ne veux plus ''des petits problèmes''. Dit-il en faisant rigoler ses garçons qu'il aimait tant. Il donnerait sa vie pour eux.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ils prenaient plus de temps à arriver.

''Ce maudit lieu qui est perdu, je ne sais où.'' ''Bobby nous a envoyé dans un putain de trou.'' '' Où est-ce qu'on est ?'' Dean disait ça à plusieurs reprises en frappant le volant.

\- Hey, ne te stresse pas… je peux d'aider à te calmer'' dit Sam en caressant l'entrejambe de son grand frère lorsqu'il était comme ça et l'aîné se calma tout de suite. L'Impala parcourait le terrain entre les arbres, ils étaient en quelque sorte dans une forêt. Dean arrêta la voiture devant une cabane et éteint le moteur.

\- Je pense que c'est ici'' il signala en descendant de la voiture, des feuilles séchées collaient à ses bottes. Sam sortit après lui et ils marchèrent jusqu'à la cabane. Ils analysèrent l'endroit, le bois de la cabane était tellement rongé qu'à tout moment il pouvait s'effondrer. Dean leva sa main pour frapper mais resta un peu dubitatif.

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. L'homme devant eux était plus grand qu'eux. Il portait un jean stone, une ceinture écrit'' Harley Davidson''. Un débardeur noir avec une chemise qui soulignait ses muscles à manche courte, des bottes de cow-boy. L'homme regarda les frères, ce qui lui donnait un sourire carnassier.

\- Les fameux Winchesters.

\- Tu es Castiel ?

À suivre...

* * *

à bientôt


	5. Chapter 5

**NB** : Chanson : Zoé - Labios Rotos

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

\- Sammy...

Sam aimait entendre son prénom de la bouche de son frère et il adorait lorsqu'il utilisait ce ton, c'était clair : c'était pour lui et à lui seul. A seulement quinze ans, Sam était l'univers de Dean et c'était plus que clair que lorsqu'il utilisait son prénom ainsi, c'était le plus beau des plaisirs.

\- Sammy'' dit-il en traçant les lèvres minces de son petit frère. Le plus jeune souriait, en l'observant, il était assis sur les genoux de Dean. Leurs respirations étaient agitées alors qu'ils étaient couchés sur un lit bas de gamme dans un motel paumé. Sam s'amusait à dessiner des cercles sur le ventre de son grand frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dean ? Dit Sam en l'encourageant, il semblait que son frère se débattait pour dire ce qui se passait dans sa petite tête. Ses yeux verts berçaient d'un regard le plus jeune alors que son autre main était posée sur sa taille.

\- Je t'aime'' il sourit tendrement, ce qui plaisait à son petit frère. Sam avait le souffle coupé, il avait une sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine. Il savait que son frère l'aimait mais l'entendre de sa bouche, comme ça, faisait que son cœur pouvait s'arrêter pendant une seconde avant de reprendre plus fort.

Ces deux petits mots qui englobaient tellement de chose, tout en disant, dans cette voix qu'il adorait tant, le rendait nerveux et complètement couper du monde. Il reprit enfin son souffle, Dean n'a pas pu s'empêcher de ricaner doucement en voyant l'effet qu'il produisait sur son petit frère.

\- Je t'aime '' continua-t-il en voulant capturer les émotions de Sam dans sa mémoire. Sam sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps tout entier et ferma les yeux en savourant ce sentiment d'être si aimé.

Dean prit le visage de Sam entre ses mains et le ramena vers le sien pour venir dévorer ses lèvres lentement, couvrant chaque millimètre de cette bouche qui le rendait dingue et qui lui faisait oublier comment respirer. Il caressait les cheveux du plus jeune tandis que leurs baisers devenaient plus intenses.

\- Je t'aime, Sammy'' dit-il une dernière fois alors qu'ils plongeaient dans un sommeil profond.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Sam se réveilla en entendant les rires de deux hommes dans la pièce, il s'étira un peu, un sourire planait sur son visage. '' _Depuis combien de temps Dean n'avait pas dit_ _ces_ _deux petits mots_ ?''. En laissant ses pensées derrière lui, il bougea un peu en regardant autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans la cabane, il avait l'impression que cet endroit pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment.

Les murs étaient d'un marbre blanc cassé qui se mélangeait parfaitement avec le sol en marbre noir, les meubles étaient dans le ton gris, il y avait d'énormes fauteuils en cuir blanc qui formaient un « U » pointant vers un écran plat, une canette de bière et un ordinateur portable trônait sur la table, où Dean et le propriétaire étaient installés.

\- Tu es réveillé la belle au bois dormant'' dit Dean. Sam le regarda agacé et se leva du canapé.

\- Mmmm, je peux utiliser la salle de bain'' dit-il.

\- Oui, bien sûr'' répondit le propriétaire et lui montra du doigt la direction sans quitter l'écran de son portable des yeux,- la première porte à droite. Sam hocha la tête en sachant qu'il ne l'avait pas regardé et partit dans la salle de bain.

\- Ne me...'' il resta deux secondes à regarder la porte. La salle était tout aussi élégante , le sol était en marbre et les murs en cajou tandis que l'évier était beige, et au fond, il y avait un énorme jacuzzi, '' _un putain de jacuzzi_ '' pensa-t-il. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, c'était trop pour lui. Il préférait les bains normaux avec préférence deux mètres carrés où il n'avait aucun problème à choisir lequel des boutons pour l'aider à se débarrasser de ses besoins.

Sam ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été dans un endroit comme celui-ci, tellement luxueux sous la façade d'une cabane en bois. Castiel était un foutu espion et le meilleur. Bobby leur avait parlé qu'il l'avait rencontré sur une mission à Rome et qui lui avait sauvé sa vie; depuis lors, le garçon s'était lié à lui.

\- Sammy, Castiel a pu retracer le téléphone de papa'' dit le brun quand il vit son frère revenir vers eux,- c'est un putain de génie. N'est-ce pas ?!

\- N'exagère pas, ce n'était pas si compliqué'' dit Castiel en riant un peu.

\- Mhmm'' c'était la simple réponse de Sam qui s'assit à côté de son frère, observant ce que Castiel faisait.

\- Alors '' commença le brun,- le signal vient près de Saint Cloud, Minnesota.

\- Donc si on y va maintenant, on peut y arriver en quelques heures'' continua l'aîné, en souriant, excité, à Castiel. Sam se crispa et roula des yeux et bien sûr, il n'était pas jaloux, pourquoi il le serait, pourquoi son frère était ravi d'être avec cet homme, pourquoi était-il en train de rire, celui qui était seulement pour lui, pourquoi la main de son frère était posée sur le dos de Castiel. Bien sûr que non, il n'était pas du tout jaloux. Il se leva presque agressif.

\- Bien, on peut aller maintenant'' dit-il avec autorité, les deux hommes l'ont regardé.

\- Oh… bien sûr'' Castiel se leva aussi et se dirigea vers le mur derrière le canapé. Dean regardait son frère avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Ça nous sera utile'' dit Castiel en tapant un code sur un petit écran et l'ouvrit en montrant une impressionnante collection de toute sortes d'armes.

\- Oh te fiche pas de moi'' dit Dean en courant pour arriver à côté de Castiel,- oh mon dieu, ne te fous pas de moi'' répéta-t-il en sautant carrément de joie, en faisant rire Castiel.

\- Allez, Sam, choisis une arme'' encouragea Castiel. Et Sam devait admettre que c'était incroyable sa collection, il s'approcha d'eux pour regarder mieux. Les trois hommes ont commencé à choisir leurs équipements pour aller sauver John Winchester.

\- Allez, on va aller chercher ses fils de pute'' se vanta Dean en vérifiant que le pistolet dans ses mains était complètement chargé.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Il a fallu environ deux heures pour se rendre à l'endroit où le GPS de Castiel leur avait marqué l'emplacement. Ça faisait deux heures que Sam observait son frère et son nouveau ''meilleur ami'' en train de parler des voitures classiques, du rock ainsi que des filles qui ont des superbes courbes. L'impala s'arrêta lorsqu'il n'y avait plus de chemin, ils étaient dans une impasse, il était sept d'heure du soir, la lumière faisait place à l'obscurité. Les rayons lunaires brillaient faiblement dans la pénombre.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ici, Cas ? Demanda Dean avec un froncement de sourcils.

'' _Maintenant il a un surnom_ '' pensa Sam.

\- Eh bien, le GPS indique cet endroit'' répondu après une deuxième vérification.

\- Bien'' Dean hocha la tête. L'endroit était dévasté, il y avait des bennes remplies d'ordures, le mur du bâtiment, vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, était fait de briques, une couche de peinture rouge le recouvrait, il y avait des escaliers d'urgences qui conduisaient à trois étages au-dessus et une substance visqueuse qu'aucun d'eux ne voulait savoir.

Dean s'approcha discrètement de la porte, sa main droite posé sur son pistolet derrière son dos et colla son oreille pour essayer d'entendre quelque chose.

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a personne''dit-il en fronçant les sourcils,- tout est à toi, Sammy'' il signala la porte et fit un pas de côté.

Sam se baissa, sortit le matériel nécessaire et commença. Dean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder les mains expertes de son petit frère, le cadet coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents dans un geste de concentration. Cela n'échappa pas aux yeux bleus de Castiel, il trouvait amusant de voir la bouche ouverte de Dean qui regardait son frère et il n'en avait même pas conscience.

\- C'est bon'' dit Sam une fois debout, ils préparèrent leurs armes. Dean ouvrit la porte avec précaution en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur et invita aux autres à venir. Ils marchaient à travers les meubles, la lumière était éteinte, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et la faible lumière qui venait de la porte ne leur suffisaient plus, ils prirent leurs lampes pour éclairer le chemin.

Ils marchaient dans le couloir jusqu'à trouver une porte sculptée en bois, Dean colla ses oreilles à la porte et écouta, et s'en sépara après quelques secondes avec prudence.

\- Cinq voix, deux à droite et trois à gauche, aucun n'est de John'' il indiqua en murmurant,- Sam et moi, on va s'occuper ceux de la gauche. Tu peux avec les autres ? Il demanda à Castiel.

\- Trop facile pour mes compétences'' dit-il avec un sourire malicieux, ce qui fit rouler les yeux de Sam.

\- D'accord'' il fit quelques pas, respira profondément, laissant l'adrénaline l'inonder de sorte qu'il soit prêt et se retourna pour voir son frère qui hocha la tête. Et puis, il sourit en sentant sa peau hérissée et l'arme froide dans sa main.

\- On y va pour ses salauds'' il mit un coup de pied fortement à la porte fermée qui s'ouvrit en frappant le mur.

Ils étaient entrés en surprenant les hommes par surprise. Dean tira sur le premier à gauche, des cheveux courts et ébène, parfaitement coiffés, les yeux pleins d'horreur et trois balles dans son torse qui ont salit ses vêtements propres. Castiel entra en pointant son pistolet à droite, un type énorme était assis sur un canapé, il fit un geste pour se lever, mais il tira deux balles qui s'incrusta dans la tête du type en teignant ses cheveux blonds.

Derrière lui, un autre homme peureux, ses yeux noirs étaient perçants, retira quelque chose de son sac, c'était probablement un pistolet mais fut coupé court lorsqu'une balle passa en arrêtant son geste.

\- Non...non'' dit Castiel d'une façon enfantine, il était en train de s'amuser. Le type cria en tenant sa main pleine de sang, il n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, qu'une balle rentra dans sa gorge.

Sam détestait le fait d'être un meurtrier, il a, rarement, eu l'envie de tuer quelqu'un, c'était soit tué ou être tué. Il ne pensa même pas qu'il tira, la balle traversa directement et finit entre les sourcils de l'homme mais le plus difficile pour lui c'était de voir le corps tomber au sol et qu'il était le fautif.

De l'autre côté, l'aîné des frères Winchesters était un assassin de sang froid, il aimait son travail, il aimait l'adrénaline qui parcourrait ses veines, ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était que tout était rapide, c'était pour ça qu'il permit à sa victime de sortir son couteau de sa poche, il n'avait même pas un pistolet. Il le laissa l'attaquer, une, deux ou même trois fois, il esquiva chacun de ses gestes. Dean était agile, sacrement agile et dans ce genre de moment, il se sentait comme un guépard qui jouait avec sa proie, c'était cruel mais c'était cette cruauté qu'il aimait tellement.

\- Dean !

Le cri horrifié de Sam le laissa pétrifier, un frisson monta dans sa colonne vertébrale, il haïssait ce nom prononcé avec ce ton parce que ça lui rappelait toutes ces fois qu'il était sur le point de perdre son petit frère, sa victime profita pour attaquer, il n'a même pas pu toucher qu'il tomba au sol raide mort, Castiel avait tiré. Dean tourna rapidement dans la direction de son frère, en essayant de calmer ses tremblements provoqués par cet homme qui tenait son petit Sammy par le cou et un pistolet pointé vers lui.

Il y avait du sang qui coulait de la bouche du brun ce qui fit serrer les dents de Dean. '' _Ce connard l'avait blessé_ ''.

\- Laisse tomber l'arme au sol sinon je tire'' menaça l'homme aux cheveux noirs, il tenait Sam de sorte que ni Dean ni Castiel n'avait un angle pour tirer.

\- L'arme au sol''répéta-t-il le canon du pistolet toujours sur la tempe du cadet. Sam ferma les yeux avec fermement, sa gorge était opprimée par le bras énorme qui l'étranglait. Dean leva les mains en signe de paix. Il avait la nausée. Ce connard faisait du mal à son petit frère.

\- Hey...hey nous allons tous nous calmer'' dit-il prudemment et jeta son arme à feu au sol. Castiel se sentait inutile, il n'avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, dans la position où il était, tout le corps de Sam couvrait celui qui le détenait.

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, il devait réfléchir vite à quelque chose, il était entraîné pour ça, ça lui prit une fraction de seconde pour analyser le tout, il sourit. Il pouvait presque sentir la peur de l'ennemi. Il mit le pistolet sur le sol au pied d'une chaise, il se leva lentement, ses yeux brillaient quelques secondes, à sa droite où le corps étendu était par terre, le couteau à côté.

Il fit un pas rapidement et prit le couteau, se leva et le jeta directement entre les sourcils de l'homme à quelques centimètres du visage de son frère, l'homme tomba et Sam reprit son souffle. Dean se rapprocha presque désespérément, ses mains se posèrent sur les joues du brun.

\- Tout va bien, Sammy ?'' sa main passa de sa joue à ses cheveux bruns qu'il caressa.

-Oui...'' sa voix était un peu rauque,- je vais bien.

\- Oh, Sammy...'' il attira le corps de son frère dans ses bras, tellement fort qui n'était pas du goût du cadet, mais il ne dit rien parce qu'il savait que Dean avait besoin de le sentir, - Sammy...'' il répéta en enfouissant son nez dans le cou du plus grand.

\- Tu es un putain de ninja'' dit le cadet en essayant d'alléger la situation.

\- Comment tu as fait tout ça avec ton pantalon si serrer'' dit Castiel blagueur en approchant les frères.

\- Mon pantalon n'est pas serré'' dit Dean en se séparant de son frère en riant. Un bruit attira son attention et il reconnut le ''Ramble On''.

\- Les poches de son sac'' signala Castiel, l'homme qui était par terre. Dean plia ses genoux et regarda le corps inerte de l'homme et prit le téléphone alarmé et regarda ses compagnons.

\- C'est celui de John' dit-il en faisant référence au portable qu'il tenait dans sa main.

\- Décroche'' ordonna Cas et il sortit son propre portable et un petit câble de sa veste qu'il relit au téléphone de leur père.

\- Bien'' le brun mit le haut parleur.

\- Je dois admettre que tu as été vraiment malin mon petit Winchi'' la voix de Crowley arracha un grognement de Dean,- mais, tu as vraiment cru que tu le trouverais facilement ?!.

\- Où diable est John, Crowley ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas me parler de cette façon, est-ce que ton cher père ne t'a pas enseigné les manières de se tenir ?'' la voix de l'homme sonnait avec indignation feinte et Dean le détestait parce qu'il savait jouer avec sa patience,- bien sûr, tu peux dire à ton ami d'arrêter de tracer l'appelle et je te donnerai moi-même la direction !

Castiel ouvrit les yeux avec surprise.

\- Comment...''il questionna, la peur qui était en train d'apparaître.

\- Tu n'es pas l'unique qui sache des ''trucs'',ils écoutaient le rire du mafieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Dean quasi désespéré.

\- Ce qui est à moi par droit. Si tu veux revoir le vieux Winchi, tu viendras à l'adresse que je t'enverrai, tu resteras avec moi et tu me donneras toutes les informations que j'aurais besoin.

\- D'accord.

\- Dean'' dit le cadet en voyant son frère entre la colère et la surprise.

\- Oh, calme-toi Sammy, on prendra soin de lui'' c'était la dernière chose que Crowley dit avant de raccrocher.

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté ? Le brun était furieux,- tu es devenu fou ?

Dean essuya ses vêtements et posa après une main sur le cou de son frère.

\- Sam, tu dois avoir confiance en moi, tout se passera bien'' il fixa les yeux incroyablement verts du brun,- as-tu confiance en moi ?

En réponse, Sam se pencha sur le contact de son frère et ferma les yeux en se concentrant sur la chaleur qu'il lui procurait en oubliant complètement une troisième personne dans la salle qui les observait. La vérité est que jamais après un ''tout ira bien'' n'était pas bon signe mais Sam avait besoin de croire que cette fois-ci ça sera différent et que cette fois-ci la chance sera de leur côté, que cette fois-ci Dean n'avait rien à craindre. Il nécessitait de croire que cette fois-ci, ils ne perdraient pas.

XOXOXOXOXOX

De retour, Sam insista pour que Castiel s'assit sur le siège de devant, s'ils devaient faire toute ses choses ensembles, ça ne serait pas mal de construire une bonne relation avec lui, et puis il les aidait alors qu'il connaissait à peine les frères Winchester, mais il n'admettra jamais à voix haute, il le remerciera. En écoutant la conversation de deux hommes à l'avant, Sam somnola un peu et comme d'habitude l'image de Dean traversa son esprit.

Il pensa au moment où John avait eu un job et qu'il s'était absenté une semaine, laissant les deux frères seuls dans un hôtel trois étoiles et le cadet avait aimé tellement cette semaine-là. Pas pour le fait qu'ils étaient si indépendants, commander le petit-déjeuner dans la chambre, en passant leur journée dans la piscine, en visitant les centres commerciaux à proximité et sortir la nuit dans un bar quelconque, ce n'était pas simplement ça, c'était parce que personne dans cet endroit ne les connaissait.

Et Dean lui avait pris sa main alors qu'ils marchaient dans les rues, et qu'il s'était penché sur la table pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres sans se soucier que quelqu'un pouvait les voir et dire ''je t'aime'' toutes les deux minutes et comme d'habitude, Dean le prenait au dépourvu lorsqu'il prononçait ses mots qui lui coupait le souffle.

Tout était tellement facile alors, c'était juste un couple ordinaire qui s'aimait comme n'importe qui de leur âge mais rien n'était normale en commençant par le fait qu'ils étaient frères et qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.

\- Je t'aime'' il laissa ses mots sortir dans un murmure inaudible. Il regarda devant et vit les yeux verts de son frère dans son rétroviseur qui le regardait aussi, son visage prit une jolie teinte rosée et pour la deuxième fois, il vit la mélancolie qui les inondait.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Ils avaient choisi de rester dans le premier motel qui était sur leur chemin, après avoir mangé des sandwiches achetés dans un petit magasin qui était ouvert toute la journée. Castiel paya les deux chambres : une double pour les frères et une simple pour lui. Les deux Winchesters entrèrent dans la chambre en jetant leurs sacs sur le sol, Sam était tellement fatigué qu'il décida de ne pas prendre de douche, il se déshabilla et mit une chemise usée.

Dean fit de même et puis partit dans la salle de bain pour aller chercher du coton ainsi que de l'alcool dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il retourna dans la chambre et trouva Sam assit sur le bord de son lit.

\- On va prendre soin de ça'' dit-il en s'accroupissant devant lui. Sam regarda son frère douteusement, il sentit un picotement sur sa lèvre lui rappelant qu'il a été frappé. Il laissa sortir un gémissement quand Dean nettoya le sang qui était devenu sec avec le coton.

\- Fils de pute'' dit l'aîné en colère. '' _Comment quelqu'un a pu blesser son frère, en répandant Son sang_ ''.

\- Ce n'est rien, De.

\- Personne n'a le droit de te toucher, encore moins de te faire du mal'' dit-il, son regard toujours fixé sur la plaie.

\- Dean…

\- Tu m'appartiens, Sammy'' il l'interrompt. Il laissa le coton de côté et il se leva pour s'asseoir sur les jambes de son frère sans quitter son regard. Sam mit ses mains sur la taille de son grand frère et le regarda, en essayant de se connecter avec lui. Dean fit passer son pouce sur les lèvres de son cadet en évitant soigneusement la plaie en regardant Sam faire une grimace.

Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, il y avait tant dans leurs regards. Ils se perdaient dans ce fil qui les conduisait à vouloir plus. La bouche du cadet était légèrement entrouverte dans un appel muet, celui que Dean savait parfaitement de sorte qu'il se rapprocha lentement tout en plaçant une main sur le cou de Sam, en sentant la chaleur sous sa paume. L'espace était minime lorsqu'il toucha doucement les lèvres de son frère.

L'électricité était partout, un sentiment partagé. Leurs lèvres qui se découvraient encore et encore. Leurs peaux qui fusionnaient, la langue de Dean qui cherchait celle de son petit frère. Ce goût qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Cette sensation mélangée au goût amer de l'alcool, faisait ravage dans son esprit. L'essence de Sam était partout, cette douce fragrance qui le rendait dingue.

Le brun se laissa faire, les lèvres de son frère étaient son remède contre la douleur. C'était magique de voir comment sa douleur pouvait disparaître seulement avec les baisers de son aîné. Un courant électrique passa dans son corps.

\- Je t'aime, Sammy'' murmura Dean contre les lèvres minces de son cadet, laissant son souffle chaud s'échapper. C'était tellement inattendu, si irréel que Sam était extrêmement troublé dans tous les sens. Il avait presque envie de pleurer ou de fondre contre son frère.

\- Je t'aime, De'' répondit-il avant d'embrasser de nouveau chaque zone de sa bouche en oubliant sa douleur.

À suivre…

* * *

Bonne fête d'année et un joyeux noël.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Quand Dean reçut le message de Crowley avec les coordonnées de l'endroit d'où il avait été pris, il ne put réprimander un frisson, c'était un point situé dans la zone non loin de l'endroit où ils séjournaient. Si les choses étaient simples, il savait que cela pourrait prendre quelques heures pour aller et revenir mais '' _simple_ '' n'existait pas dans leur vocabulaire. Il était sept heures passé du matin lorsqu'il avait pris une douche et s'était habillé tandis que Sam restait sur le lit, qu'ils avaient partagés la veille. Même avec la proximité de son petit frère, il n'a pas été en mesure de s'endormir.

Les images de Sam qui se faisaient torturer l'avait arraché à son sommeil. Il savait qu'en ce moment sa priorité était de sauver son père, mais il ne pouvait éviter de mettre en premier plan la conversation qu'il devait avoir avec John et défendre sa relation bec et ongle qu'il entretenait avec son cadet. C'était une promesse faite à Sam, qu'ils ne pourront jamais être séparés de nouveaux.

Il était en train d'être un égoïste, il renvoya ses pensées au plus profond de son être, en essayant de remédier à cette situation et la clé était de trouver maintenant John et de revenir au moins vivant. Il jeta un dernier regard au corps endormi sur le lit avant de sortir de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Castiel, trois portes à droite et quand le brun le reçut, il était déjà prêt. Dean n'était pas surpris, c'était ce genre d'homme qui se réveillait à l'aube dans n'importe quelle situation.

\- Il t'a contacté ?'' c'était la première question que le brun aux yeux bleus dit en ouvrant la porte.

\- Oui, j'ai les coordonnées.

\- Parfait,'' il se mit de côté pour laisser l'aîné des Winchesters entrer dans la pièce.

Ils avaient commencé à concocter un plan de ''A'' à ''Z'', en tenant compte de tous les risques possibles qui pouvaient exister. Ils ont discuté de chaque stratégie à adopter. C'était facile lorsque les deux contribuaient à donner des idées et à affiner les propositions de chacun. Tout s'emboîtait parfaitement comme une équipe comme s'ils étaient déjà une alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire connaissance.

Pour l'aîné, il aimait ce genre d'union, la compagnie de Castiel le faisait se sentir bien. Dans ce style de vie, avoir des amis qui partageaient les même intérêts communs était rare et cet homme qui faisait une croix sur la carte qui était posée sur la table avait gagné sa confiance en quelques heures. Il ne voulait pas trop précipiter mais dans son être intérieur, il pressentait que Castiel allait rester pour un bout de temps.

Une fois terminé, Dean partit vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec son frère pour lui expliquer leur plan. Il trouva son frère en train de s'habiller, le jean qu'il portait lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille, même en utilisant toute sa volonté pour ne pas regarder ses muscles bien faits et bien marqués. Il admirait cet homme qui avait grandi à ses côtés et une sorte de nostalgie le prit. Il savait, de tête, le corps de son cadet, ses mains connaissaient chaque centimètre de sa peau, chaque cicatrice qu'il portait en lui, chaque recoin sensible où il avait embrassé, caressé, touché, goûté. Dean connaissait le corps de son frère mieux que lui parce que ce corps lui appartenait.

Donc, il observa son cadet et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal au cœur, parce que Sammy avait grandi, parce qu'ils ont passé deux longues années sans se voir au cours desquelles, il ne pouvait pas explorer le corps de son frère et le pire c'était que le temps n'allait pas rendre le temps perdu. C'était de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, de découvrir ce corps, il voulait mémoriser chaque recoin du corps de son petit frère à nouveau. Il voulait récupérer chaque seconde manquée allant jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

\- Du nouveau ?!'' demanda le cadet en le tirant de ses songes.

\- Crowley m'a donné l'emplacement. Cas et moi, on a déjà planifié tout'' répondit-il en passant une main sur son cou

\- Je vois...''il mit une chemise grise,- je suis content que vous vous entendiez si bien et que vous faites une bonne équipe'' sa voix était sarcastique.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

\- Bien sûr,'' Sam était en train de faire son sac à dos et Dean reconnut le ton méfiant dans la voix de son frère et il détestait, lorsqu'il savait que son cadet l'emmenait dans une discussion qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas.

\- Tu veux aller déjeuner avec moi ?'' demanda-t-il en laissant de côté son irritation tout en essayant de maintenir une voix calme.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec _Cas_ !'' dit-il en exagérant et en souriant faussement. Dean frotta son visage en soupirant de frustration, ils étaient sur le point de se disputer lorsque ce genre de chose s'imprégnait dans la petite tête de son frère.

\- Attends, attend'' il leva ses mains en appuyant ses mots,- tu es jalouse, Samantha ?'' demanda Dean avec un sourire mi-amusé, mi-frustré.

\- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non, idiot'' ce que Sam ne savait pas faire, c'était mentir. L'aîné éclata de rire en observant les joues de son frère qui devenaient rouges de colère, de honte ou tout à la fois, il ne savait pas. Il se rapprocha du brun et le prit par la taille, caressant sa peau sous la chemise grise.

\- Vingt ans, Sam'' il put voir la confusion dans le regard noisette de son frère, sa main caressait son visage,- je suis tien le jour où tu es né et tu es jaloux d'un type que je viens de rencontrer seulement il y a trois jours !

Quelque chose se percuta dans la tête de Sam parce que Dean pouvait jurer que son frère s'était arrêté de respirer. Le cadet a toujours eu conscience de l'amour que son aîné éprouvait pour lui, mais des fois cela lui venait en plein figure comme une bombe. Il savait que c'était stupide d'être jaloux parce que Dean l'aimait plus que tout depuis qu'il a quatre ans.

\- Sam ?

Il reprit enfin son souffle en laissant échapper un soupir et s'approcha pour déposer un baiser fugace sur les lèvres de son aîné.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Le petit déjeuner se passait bien en compagnie de Castiel jusqu'à ce que Dean commença à dire à Sam ce qu'il avait décidé de faire pour aller trouver John. Leur conversation risquait de se faire remarquer des autres clients, Cas ne savait pas quoi faire alors il prit sa fourchette et commença à jouer avec son bacon, écoutant attentivement.

\- Tu penses que je suis débile, que je ne sers à rien, pas vrai ?!

\- Sam, je n'ai pas dit ça.

\- Mais c'est ce que tu penses !

\- Maintenant tu peux lire dans les pensées, parfait'' dit Dean, le cadet se leva de la table et sortit du restaurant à grands pas,- Sam'' l'aîné le suivit.

\- Je suppose que le petit déjeuner est pour moi'' dit Castiel comme ça et sourit parce que la situation était rocambolesque, les deux frères semblaient comme un couple marié.

Dean entra dans la chambre après son frère et ferma la porte avec force.

\- Pourquoi tu cherches à chaque fois à te disputer avec moi ?'' demanda le brun, en appuyant sur la porte, ses bras croisés.

\- Parce que ce que tu fais n'est pas juste'' il était à côté du lit, ses poings fermés alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la paume de ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ?'' il y a quelque chose dans le regard de Dean qui était entre la fureur et la mélancolie,- en voulant te protéger !

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant, Dean, je l'ai cessé depuis longtemps'' il sentit ses yeux lui piquer, sa gorge sèche avisant qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

\- Mais tu le serras toujours pour moi, Sammy…

\- Mais je ne le suis pas, Dean, je...'' il fit une pause pour se reprendre, les mots étaient coincés dans la bouche,- moi aussi.

\- Quoi toi aussi Sam ?'' la voix de Dean le défiait mais le cadet savait aussi bien que son frère qu'il essayait de cacher le tremblement de sa voix.

\- Moi aussi je veux te protéger'' ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues,- moi aussi, j'ai peur de te perdre, Dean'' il renifla alors que son souffle se bloquait.

Dean laissa tomber son côté défensif en sachant parfaitement que cela ne marchait pas sur son frère, pas quand il s'agissait de Sam. Il se sentait complètement nu, dévoilé au monde comme s'il n'était moins que rien ou mieux que tout, mais il était lui-même. Il se rapprocha et l'attira presque agressivement dans ses bras, enfouissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bruns de son cadet, appuyant fortement en voulant laisser une empreinte, une impression.

\- Je viens seulement de t'avoir, Dean'' les petits sanglots de son cadet lui faisaient mal au cœur, ses larmes lui mouillaient son cou où le visage de Sam s'était enfoui,- je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Il détestait, haïssait de voir Sam pleurer et plus encore le fait que c'était lui qui le lui causait, son frère lui avait un jour cité une phrase '' _nous faisons souffrir souvent celui qu'on aime, mais il est aussi dans notre pouvoir de guérir aussi les blessures que nous causions_ ''. Il comprenait maintenant ces paroles même s'il l'avait traité de mauviette.

\- J'étais, je suis, je serai'' dit-il avec assurance dans sa voix comme il a toujours fait dans son serment.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Dean !

\- Hey, Sammy.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

…

\- C'est une blessure par balle ?

\- Sammy, s'il te plaît, tu pourrais arrêter de crier. Ma tête me fait un mal de chien.

…

\- Hey ! Fais plus attention, mec, ça fait mal.

\- Tu es un abruti, appuie fort.

\- Ouch et pourquoi idiot ? J'ai reçu une balle, je suis un super héros.

…

-Sam

\- Et si la prochaine fois tu n'as pas tant de chance et que ce n'est pas un bras ?

\- Sam…

\- Et si c'est la tête ou le cœur ou peut-être un poumon ?

\- Sammy !

\- Et si la prochaine fois, tu ne reviens pas ?

\- Cela ne se produira pas, tu ne vas pas me perdre facilement.

\- Comment tu en es sûr ?

\- Parce que j'étais, je suis, je serai.

\- Eh ?!

\- Ton passé, ton présent, ton futur…

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Où tu vas ?

\- étudier, je serais de retour rapidement. Tu me passes le cahier !

\- Tiens, tu vas avec cette fille à nouveau ?

\- Alice

\- M'importe son nom

\- Mhmm

\- Dean, tu ne serais pas jaloux !

\- Pff, bien sûr que non...arrête de rire.

\- Dean, j'étais, je suis, je serai.

\- C'est mon serment.

\- Ce qui est le tien est mien.

…

\- J'étais, je suis, je serai ?

\- Mon passé, mon présent, mon futur, Sammy.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si, un jour, il le découvre ?

\- Il ne le fera pas.

\- Et s'il le fait ?

\- Sam, il ne le découvrira pas.

\- Dee, papa le fera et l'idée de te perdre.

\- Sammy…

\- Je suis désolé, c'est juste quand je pense à ça, ça me fait vraiment peur.

\- Hey.

\- Quoi ?!

\- J'étais, je suis, je serai ?

…

\- Sam ?

\- Mon passé, mon présent, mon futur…

XOXOXOXOXOX

Les mêmes souvenirs venaient encore et encore comme un sermon. Une idée fixe de toutes ces années et la distance avec son cadet paraissait si fine entre leur corps comme s'ils essayaient de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Dean respira le doux parfum des cheveux de Sam et savoura les doux mots de son petit contre son cou.

\- Mon passé, mon présent, mon futur'' Dean se sépara de son frère en le tenant par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux, la lumière du jour illuminait le visage de son cadet et reflétait ses yeux verts embués de larmes.

\- Tu dois me comprendre, Sam'' dit-il en passant ses doigts sur la joue humide du brun,- ils savent que tu es ma faiblesse et ils vont l'utiliser contre moi'' il se rappela l'homme qui avait tenu un pistolet contre la tempe de Sam, il eut un frisson d'horreur,- et ils le feront à nouveau si tu viens avec nous, quand il s'agit de toi, tu es ma kryptonite, tu le sais, pas vrai ?'' ils rigolèrent et le cœur de Dean loupa un battement, peu importe combien de fois il voyait son Sammy sourire, cela lui coupait toujours le souffle.

\- D'accord'' dit Sam en frottant les yeux avec le dos de sa main,- alors, juste reviens.

\- Je le ferai…

\- Tu me le promets ?

\- Je te le jure.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dean et Castiel quittèrent le motel en direction du parking après vingt minutes où l'aîné des frères Winchester donna à Sammy quelques avertissements comme '' _ne pas aller nulle part_ '', '' _ne pas répondre au téléphone s'il_ _n'y_ _a pas de nom inscrit_ '', '' _gardez toujours son arme à porter de main_ '', et Sam commençait à s'énerver alors Dean l'a tout simplement embrassé pour le faire taire, ce qui a pris tout ce temps.

Dean marcha jusqu'à l'Impala quand quelque chose attira son attention :

\- Merde !'' dit-il son regard perdu sur un recoin du parking. Castiel, en moins de deux secondes avait son pistolet beretta dans ses mains pointant fermement en direction où le brun regardait, il écoutait attentivement tous les sons venant de cet endroit, ses yeux se fermaient et s'ouvraient rapidement. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucune menace aux environs, il mit son pistolet sur le bord de son jean.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' dit le brun aux yeux bleus.

\- Cas'' c'est la seule chose qu'il dit avant de porter son attention sur ce qui lui avait attiré l'attention. À quelques mètres d'eux, il y avait une voiture rouge qui brillait sous le soleil, le vitrage était teinté en noir, des rayures argentées sur les côtés et des roues en chromes qui pouvait gagner à un concours d'automobile.

Castiel lui lança un sale regard puis dirigea tout son attention vers la voiture et resta bouche bée. Dean se promenait autour de la bagnole, ses doigts parcouraient la carcasse tandis que Cas jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre en essayant de voir à l'intérieur.

\- Mustang, Boss'' dit une voix derrière eux en le faisant sursauter. C'était un gamin de vingt ans qui possédait ce genre de voiture. Il avait les yeux bleus, la peau blanche qui allait parfaitement avec ses cheveux dorés.

\- 1969, pas vrai ?'' demanda Dean avec un sourire espiègle en révélant ses crocs. Les yeux de Castiel s'illuminèrent lorsque Dean sourit paisiblement comme s'il allait faire une mission suicidaire.

\- Je vois que tu aimes ce qui est classique'' répondit le garçon en faisant un mouvement de tête en direction de l'Impala,- c'est une beauté que tu as là. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux depuis que je suis ici.

Dean sourit fièrement.

\- C'est mon bébé'' dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Castiel lui donna un coup de coude pour attirer son attention en lui jetant ce regard qui disait, '' on a plus sérieux à faire''. Dean se racla la gorge avant de tendre sa main, le garçon fit de même.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dean gara l'Impala entre les arbres qui couvraient quasiment tout le chemin, les sommets étaient tellement grands qu'ils couvraient le ciel. L'endroit était sombre presque inquiétant tout autour de lui.

\- Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps de dégourdir les jambes'' dit le brun en observant la forêt qui se dressait magnifiquement devant lui et dit,- on n'est pas très loin.

Castiel hocha la tête et prit son arme à l'arrière de son jean, Dean l'imita et ils partirent attentifs à tout son ou mouvement. Ils étaient maintenant à l'endroit exact que Crowley leur avait donné. Leurs regards analysaient l'espace à la recherche de quelqu'un et, en même temps, souhaitant ne pas trouver quoi que ce soit.

\- On devrait se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain'' suggéra le Winchester.

\- Mec, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Allez, Cas, je sais que tu ne supporterais pas de me perdre,'' blagua le brun en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, oubliant un instant leur situation,- je suis un putain de ninja, tu te rappelles.

\- Et tu ne portes pas un pantalon serré'' sourit Castiel en s'amusant de l'autre.

Ils se sont séparés en laissant le silence les envelopper dans les ténèbres, les minutes passèrent et bientôt ils n'entendirent que leurs pensées. Castiel marchait en écoutant le bruissement des feuilles sous ses bottes en cuir, il était concentré sur le moindre bruit tout en pensant ce que Dean avait dit, il y a quelques instants : '' _ne supporterait pas de me perdre_ '' même si c'était une blague du Winchester, c'était tellement vrai. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de le perdre même s'il venait de le rencontrer.

Il y avait quelque chose dans le sourire de Dean et son attitude '' je suis, je peux être contre tout le monde'' qui attirait vraiment l'attention. Il secoua la tête en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important à cet instant. Dean, de son côté, était attentif à la route en face de lui, à chaque bruit faisait écho dans ses oreilles, les branches se déplacèrent avec le vent, les battements d'ailes des oiseaux qui volaient d'un arbre à l'autre, il fit quelques pas avant que quelque chose attire son attention.

Le bruit d'une branche cassée le fit faire une rotation avec son arme bien prise en main, il regarda mais rien du tout. C'était peut-être un animal, il laissa tomber mais toujours ses sens en alerte. C'était tellement rapide qu'il ne réagit pas trop vite cette fois-ci, il avait vu seulement une ombre bondir sur lui, il se tourna pour pointer ce qui était au-dessus de lui. Il était à bout de souffle, ce poids qui le compressait. Ce n'était pas sa fin, il avait l'âme d'un guerrier, les entrailles d'un chasseur et surtout il avait fait une promesse pour pouvoir continuer : Sam.

Il utilisa toute ses forces pour basculer le corps qui était au-dessus de lui, il lui mit un coup de poing à l'aveuglette incapable de bien voir. L'obscurité était partout, ses mouvements étaient saccadés, il frappa encore une fois mais l'homme reprit le contrôle en le faisant basculer à nouveau au sol, il était sur le ventre de Dean.

\- Fils de pute'' dit l'aîné en encaissant un coup.

\- Dean ?!

Dean essaya de se concentrer, son regard sur son agresseur jusqu'à ce que le flou devint un visage familier.

\- Papa !' sa voix était presque inaudible, la pression du corps de son père sur lui, lui donnait des nausées.

John était content de voir son fils même s'il était un peu confus, Dean essaya de reprendre son souffle, il toussa un peu, sa gorge le grattait. Son père lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que leur rythme cardiaque reprennent un rythme normal. Leurs regards reflétaient toutes sortes d'émotions si semblables et indéchiffrables à toute personne qui ne s'appelait pas un Winchester.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que Crowley t'avait capturé'' dit John en parlant le premier.

\- Quoi ?:'' dit Dean qui semblait perplexe,- je pensais que Crowley t'avais…

\- Il m'a dit de venir ici pour te récupérer.

\- Dean'' la voix de Castiel les fit sursauter un peu, Cas pointait son arme sur le plus vieux des Winchesters.

\- Hey Cas, tranquille'' Dean leva ses mains en l'air calmement pour arrêter l'arme qui pointait son père,- c'est mon père'' dit-il en regardant l'homme aux mèches grises.

\- Ah !'' Castiel baissa son arme. John ignora la présence de Cas et dirigea toute son attention à son premier-né.

\- Crowley m'a dit qu'il vous détenait toi et ton frère, je ne l'ai pas cru jusqu'à ce qu'il me dit qu'il est allé à Stanford pour aller voir Sam et seulement Bobby le sait'' dit-il, les sourcils froncés. Il pouvait voir de la culpabilité sur l'aîné,- c'est ce que je pensais.

\- C'est Sam'' le corrigea Dean presque inaudible,- moi il m'a parlé avec ton téléphone, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru qu'il t'avait eu.

\- Cet imbécile a demandé à ses hommes de me voler.

Ils étaient tous confus, essayant de mettre le puzzle en place mais il manquait beaucoup d'indices.

\- Rien de tout ça n'a de sens'' dit Dean en croisant le regard de son père,- que veut vraiment Crowley ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de chercher ?

\- Rien de bien, je te l'assure. Où est Sam ?'' le regard que John lui jeta était froid presque comme un divertissement.

\- C'est bon… il est dans un motel à une heure d'ici'' sa voix était grave.

\- On y va alors'' ordonna John en commençant à marcher.

XOXOXOXOXOX

 **Kings of Leon - Wait for Me**

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sam était allongé sur le lit, en regardant le plafond. Il s'ennuyait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Il n'y avait rien de bien à la télévision. Il regardait la petite tache qui contrastait avec la peinture blanche sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit. Le bruit du vent tapant à la fenêtre, le fit dévier son regard. Il marcha et ouvrit les rideaux pour observer dehors. Le ciel était gris couvert de nuages. Il voulait embrasser Dean tout le temps

C'était comme le soleil, la chaleur d'un être cher que ça soit dans les bons moments ou dans les mauvais moments, il voulait éperdument l'embrasser encore et encore jusqu'à ce que leur corps se consument. Il lui avait tellement manqué, qu'il avait dû mal à y croire qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble. Et après ce sauvetage, il voulait consacrer ses jours et ses nuits à le toucher, à le vouloir.

La pluie tombait et il voulait embrasser Dean. Sans se rendre compte, ses pensées le submergèrent, son regard était perdu dans le ciel. Et comme Dean était connecté avec son cadet, ses sentiments l'envahi au beau milieu de la route alors qu'il avait qu'une envie, c'était de voir son frère. L'eau coulait sur son pare-brise alors qu'une chanson lui venait en tête en boucle : '' _Tout va bien, attends-moi_ ''.

Il était en train de pleuvoir et il voulait embrasser Sam. Même s'ils étaient séparés par des kilomètres, leur pensée était le même.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Jody'' répond Dean sur son téléphone sous le regard de John assit sur le siège passager.

\- Salut, mon garçon. Je t'appelle parce que Bobby m'a demandé d'enquêter sur un certain nombre de choses pour toi et j'ai quelques informations qui peuvent être utiles'' sa voix était douce à ses oreilles.

Castiel et John étaient aussi attentifs.

\- Crowley a un neveu'' les trois dans la voiture froncèrent les sourcils,- il a été sa main droite il y a un an depuis la fraude de Bangkok et Amsterdam'' John écarquilla les yeux surpris en connaissant ces cas, c'était à cause de ça que l'empire de Crowley s'était construit,- tu dois être prudent, Dean. Je vais t'envoyer son profil sur ton téléphone, on reste en contact.

\- C'est pour ça que Bobby te payait en litre'' blagua-t-il. Il entendit un petit rire puis l'appel se termina.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sam recula de la fenêtre en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il approcha et observa à travers un judas optique qui permettait de voir sans être vu. Son visage était plein de doute alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dean quitta la route deux secondes pour consulter le message que Jody lui avait envoyé comme promis, il y a quelques minutes. Et comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, son estomac se contracta en laissant péniblement un grand vide à l'intérieur de lui. Ses membres tremblaient, sa peau le chatouillait. Sa main serra son téléphone fortement.

\- Dean'' dit John en tenant le volant en voyant que son fils ne réagissait plus et essaya de prendre le contrôle mais c'était trop tard, la voiture percuta une autre véhicule.

Castiel sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose de terrible, il prit le téléphone de Dean et sentit sa peau se glacer en voyant le nom de la personne. '' Adam Rodereck''. Ses yeux bleus se remplirent de panique lorsqu'il reconnut l'image à l'écran : cheveux blonds, le teint clair, les yeux saphir. Et tout de suite, il associa à la belle mustang rouge garée dans un parking sur un vieux motel.

 **Sam Winchester.**

* * *

à suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 7

Le feu qui brûlait dans ses pupilles avait disparut. Ses yeux étaient rouges dû à l'irritation. Ses pommettes étaient creuses comme s'il avait été ici pendant des semaines entières alors qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques heures. Il ne trouvait pas de mot pour expliquer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être : sa peine,ce genre de douleur qu'on pouvait ressentir lorsque qu'un être qu'on chérissait le plus était en danger.

Il se rendait seulement compte de ce que c'était d'être follement amoureux, combien il était important pour lui en le perdant. Alors, c'était comme ça le véritable amour, c'était pur, alarmant, cruel et terriblement barbare. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie sans son Sammy. Il y a de cela des années qu'il était venu à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son idiot de petit frère. Il était prêt à tout pour le retrouver.

Il connaissait ces références qui disait que l'amour était d'une ampleur monstrueuse, dévastatrice que cela ne pouvait pas se terminer bien. Et il avait essayé plusieurs fois, dans les moments incertains et égoïste de se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui ne cessait de grandir mais depuis le temps cela avait atteint un point de non-retour.

Dean savait que ça faisait mal, il avait connu la misère quand John avait pris Sam loin de lui pendant deux longues années. De quel droit il avait si Sammy était le sien ? Il pensait que c'était impossible de souffrir encore plus. Sept cent trente jours d'agonie pure et pourtant cela ne pouvait même pas se comparer à ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Allumant la cigarette, il le prit entre ses doigts et ingéra une bonne grosse bouffé avant de l'expirer. La fumée tournoyer autour de lui.

Il se rappela qu'il avait abandonné cette habitude parce que Sam ne le supportait pas. Il lâcha un rire amer à qui voulait l'entendre. Tout ce qu'il faisait était pour Sam. Là, au milieu de nulle part, il dévia du chemin en ne sachant pas où il allait, il s'arrêta en trombe en sortant du véhicule. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, les jambes croisées et le dos appuyer contre la porte de sa bagnole, le froid caressant ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il écrasa le reste de sa cigarette au sol et appuya sur un bouton de son ordinateur portable qui était en face de lui.

Il avait perdu la notion du temps en regardant la vidéo encore et encore. Il n'en pouvait plus de le regarder, il sentait impuissant et consommé de l'intérieur, de la haine pure et dur. Il se leva si vite qu'il se déséquilibra, mais il s'accrocha contre la porte de l'Impala pour éviter de tomber. Il prit son portable qui était resté au sol et le jeta contre le premier tronc à sa proximité, la collision fracassa l'ordinateur en le brisant mais c'était son cri qui était le plus déchirant.

Le seul regret était de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir, il emprisonna ses mèches de cheveux dans ses poings tellement forts qu'il était incapable de se situer des fois. Il ouvrit et fermait les yeux comme un automate. Sa gorge le brûler tant d'avoir crié. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il sentait en ce moment, cela faisait quelques heures qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. L'adrénaline était la cause qui le poussa à remonter dans la voiture et a démarré furieusement.

Son pied était perdu sur l'accélérateur alors que l'aiguille indiquait la vitesse, il était passé de 0km/h à 60km/h en un clin d'œil. Le flou était tout autour de lui. L'air froid rentrait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes frappant son visage durement, lui rappelant qu'en quelque sorte qu'il était encore en vie et il le détestait. Il arriva en se garant n'importe comment juste en face de l'immeuble et jeta un regard froid à tous les personnes qui oserait dire quelque chose.

Ses pas étaient lourds et rapide, il avait l'impression d'être comme un éclair en passant à côté de la réception, attirant le regard de chacun, il écouta un '' Hey, vous ne pouvez pas...'' et jeta un regard qui glaça le sang de la personne sur place. Il monta les escaliers, tourna à droite et a presque couru dans le couloir, a ouvert la porte et il n'y avait personne d'autre que Sam.

Dean tremblait, et ce n'était pas de la peur ni de douleur ou de frustration. C'était la colère qui le dirigeait, une haine pure parce qu'il se sentait trahi. Il combla la distance avec Sam en prenant le col de sa chemise, leurs visages étaient proches l'un de l'autre.

\- Fils de pute !

Le sang bouillait en lui, ses muscles étaient tendus.

\- Qui t'as donné le droit, putain ?!

Il écouta son nom entre des cris et des pas qui se rapprochèrent. Il serra encore plus les vêtements de l'hôpital que Sam portait.

\- Tu ne peux pas'' sa voix était coupée entre des sanglots,- merde, ne peut pas me laisser !

Il sentit des grandes mains sur ses épaules et une autre sur sa poitrine, il paniqua en voyant qu'ils voulaient l'emmener loin de son Sam.

\- Dean, Dean, lâche-le.

Non, non, non.

\- Non, Sam'' la pression sur son corps devenait plus forte presque à lui faire mal,- si tu me laisses, je te suis.

La dernière chose qu'il a vu, c'était le poing de John sur son visage avant que l'obscurité ne vint à lui.

XOXOXOXOX

 _Flash-back_

\- Oh, ton frère va aimer ça.

Adam posa la caméra sur la table où était posé la télévision, de telle manière à englober les deux lits et la chaise dans le champ de vision où Sam était assis.

\- Hey, fait une meilleure tête tu es filmé, mec.

Le blond rit et appuya sur le bouton enregistrer sur l'appareil photo.

\- Dean'' sourit-il triomphant,- maintenant mec, tu n'es plus rien, pas vrai ?

Le rire d'Adam était quasi cruel, il fit quelques pas en arrière, de telle manière que l'appareil capture presque tout son corps.

\- Laisse-moi te dire que ton cas a été des plus amusants et des plus pénibles aussi.

Le garçon se met de côté et l'image de Sam attachée à la chaise et bâillonné, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage couvrant ses yeux. L'homme aux yeux bleus s'approcha de lui, mit quelques mèches derrière son oreille. Sam regarda fixement le sol alors qu'Adam le prenait son menton entre ses doigts en levant son visage mais ses yeux esquivant toujours la caméra.

\- Gagnez la confiance de Sammy'' le Winchester se tendit sur son surnom de la bouche de l'homme,- c'était la partie la plus exaspérante, faire semblant d'être un étudiant de droit de Stanford, ce n'est pas facile comme tout le monde le pense.

Adam s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur le front du brun et celui-ci s'éloigna comme si le toucher était brûlant arrachant un sourire au blond.

\- Tu te sentais tellement sûr de toi, pas vrai Dean. Tu pensais que tu pourrais nous arnaquer et de ne pas subir les conséquences.

Le garçon claqua sa langue :

\- Mon oncle et moi, nous avons pris le temps de mettre tout ça en place et d'une certaine façon tu as baissé la garde et cela a fonctionné.

Et Sam voulait arracher le sourire de son visage.

\- Jouer le chat et à la souris était un jeu intéressant mais nous avons toujours su que ta faiblesse était la relation incestueuse qui tu avais avec ton frère.

Le brun ferma les yeux à ses mots.

\- Et maintenant, tu vas faire exactement ce que nous ordonnons, Deannie parce que nous jouons plus.

Adam s'éloigna de Sam et disparaît du champ de vision de la caméra pendant quelques secondes lorsqu'il se retourna à côté du Winchester avec une seringue à la main.

\- Ça'' dit-il avec la seringue dans la main,- contient une subsistance qui fait que la température du corps augmente à chaque minute qui passe.

Les yeux de Sam s'ouvrirent d'horreur, la peur s'infiltra de tout part. Adam retroussa les manches de Sam, il avait été stupide de lui avoir fait confiance simplement parce qu'il croyait qu'ils étaient des bons amis. Il perçut la pointe de la seringue où le liquide s'échappait s'enfonçant sous sa peau.

\- Et tu me remercies d'avoir laissé au moins ton adorable Sammy en vie, bah ça si tu arrives à temps.

Adam se mit derrière Sam et commença enlever le tissu de sa bouche.

\- Je te contacterais bientôt, jusqu'à la, profite de ton petit frère, dit au revoir Sammy'' ordonna-t-il en regardant l'appareil photo.

\- Dean'' c'était la dernière chose qu'il entendit sur la vidéo.

À suivre...

* * *

Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres suivant chaque vendredi...


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Il n'a jamais été un homme empathique, il avait l'habitude de dire que la douleur était personnelle, que personne d'autre ne devrait avoir le droit de se mêler des sentiments des autres mais toute cette situation a pris le pas dans sa vie ne pouvant pas empêcher le changement de son esprit. Peut-être pas au propriétaire de toute cette douleur, mais n'empêche, en quelques sortes, la souffrance consommait la vie de Dean.

Cela faisait un mois depuis que Sam était tombé dans ce rêve qui lui semblait éternelle et lui-même ne désirait pas ça. Il accompagnait Dean depuis un mois, en essayant de ne pas le laisser tomber dans cet abîme sans fond. C'était comme un coup à l'estomac, en le voyant à chaque fois rentrer dans la pièce, en s'asseyant à côté du lit de Sam et en suppliant à qui voulait l'entendre de le ramener son frère.

Le silence dans la salle était interrompu en permanence par le ''bip'' de la machine qui maintenait la vie de son cadet.

\- Dean'' il l'appela presque dans un murmure inaudible, le brun semblait maintenait si fragile qu'il craignait que s'il parlait plus fort, il allait le briser.

Dean ne bougea pas d'un seul centimètre alors, il décida à nouveau.

\- Dean…

Celui-ci leva son visage caché par ses mains et là, un autre coup dur. Ses pommettes étaient accentuées par l'ombrage de ses joues, ses lèvres étaient divisées et ses yeux étaient si sombres qu'il pouvait difficilement dire que la couleur était verte, son aspect était médiocre et la tentative de vouloir lui sourire était lourde de sens.

\- Hey, Cas.

\- Je t'ai emmené du café'' dit-il en l'offrant le verre de café qui était dans sa main, il s'assit sur autre chaise.

\- Merci.

Castiel l'observa prendre une gorgée et faire une grimace exagérer, c'était là qu'il se rendit compte que Dean n'avait probablement rien mangé de la journée.

\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait aller manger quelque chose, un hamburger peut-être'' et il mit son plus beau sourire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit…

\- Avec du bacon et double fromage'' l'interrompt Castiel,- qu'en dit tu ?'' et revoilà le sourire triste sur le visage de son ami.

\- D'accord'' et Castiel ne pouvait manquer d'être surpris de la rapidité que le brun avait cédé,- il faut juste attendre quelques minutes pour que Bobby revienne.

\- Bien'' il hocha la tête incapable de garder son enthousiasme pour lui.

Les deux regardèrent Sam qui dormait paisiblement comme s'il faisait une sieste, ses lèvres roses pâles étaient entrouvertes qui contrastait maintenant avec sa peau, ses cils brillaient par les rayons de soleil qui traversait la fenêtre. Les yeux bleus regardèrent ce corps et s'arrêta sur la longue cicatrice sur le bras de Sam qui lui arrivait jusqu'au coude pour se perdre dans la manche de sa robe d'hôpital.

Castiel ne savait pas que la cicatrice se terminait sur son épaule, Dean quant à lui, se souvenait de la nuit où Sam était tombé de cet arbre et a fini dans ses bras dans une chambre d'hôpital et il se promit de ne pas laisser quelque chose de mal lui arrivait à nouveau. '' _Il y a des promesses que nous ne pouvons pas tenir_ '' disaient les autres.

Cas observa une seconde l'expression perdu de son ami comme si quelqu'un l'avait volé sa vie et peut-être, qu'ils l'ont fait, il souhaitait que Dean puisse aller de l'avant et Dean désirait le réveil de son Sammy.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Tu ne peux me demander de les laisser comme ça'' l'incrédulité de John était pure,- tu savais tout ça, mais tu n'as jamais mentionné quoi que se soit pour l'amour de dieu, Bobby !

Bobby laissa son café sur la table et frotta son nez, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour arriver lui faire comprendre.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte ? John, ces deux-là s'aiment.

\- Ils sont frères'' hurla John et se retourna immédiatement autour pour assurer que personne ne l'avait entendu. La cafétéria était vide.

\- Et putain qu'ils sont frères'' Bobby frappa sa main sur la table,- c'est la même excuse que tu me donnes depuis qu'on parle, c'est au-delà de la fraternité.

\- Et c'est exactement le problème,'' dit John en passant une main dans ses cheveux, désespérer.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, John, Dean a pris soin de Sam durant toute sa vie. Il a pratiquement élevé, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aimer autant et Sam,'' il s'arrêta un moment et secoua la tête lentement,- il voit Dean exactement de la manière que Mary te voyait comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans ce foutu monde.

John serra ses poings et sa mâchoire, ses yeux étaient devenus cristallines en pensant aux regards doux que Mary lui jetait comme s'il n'y avait rien plus merveilleux que lui, c'était de la pure adoration. Bobby l'observa avec un soupçon de tristesse.

\- John, nous ne savons pas comment cette situation va se terminer,'' il baissa ses yeux vers ses mains qui était posé sur la table,- mais, si Sam ne se réveille pas'' Bobby sentit sa gorge se serrer avec ses derniers mots, - Dean aura besoin de nous.

'' _Et je doute qu'il réussisse_ '' pensa-t-il.

XOXOXOXOX

Castiel essayait d'avoir un semblant de conversation avec Dean lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en la présence de Bobby toujours impeccable dans son costume noir.

\- Salut, les gars'' il salua.

\- Hey, Bobby, c'est bien que tu arrives'' Cas se leva pour le saluer,- Dean et moi, on va manger dehors. Ce ne sera pas long.

Bobby ouvrit les yeux de surprise en jetant un coup d'œil à Dean qui disait '' _C'est vrai mon garçon ?_ ''. Dean se leva avec parcimonie et ramena un demi-sourire en guise de réponse.

\- Euh bien, on y va avant que se soit trop tard'' Castiel suivit son ami.

Bobby se cala sur le bord du lit en les regardant sortir puis se retourna pour voir Sam et caressa ses cheveux.

\- Reviens mon garçon…

XOXOXOXOX

Après quelques cheeseburgers, une tarte au citron et toute le soda qu'ils pouvaient obtenir, Cas et Dean décidèrent de se promener dans les bois derrière l'hôpital. L'air frais parcourait leurs peaux. Dean inspira profondément et laissa ses poumons se remplir avant d'expirer en fermant les yeux et pour un instant tout était ''bien''. Castiel l'observa et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voulant dire quelque chose, peu l'emportait, mais '' _que dirais-je à quelqu'un qui est en train de perdre celui qu'il aime ?_ '' pensa-t-il.

'' Tout ira bien ?'' il se douta, '' Je suis avec toi ?'' Dean n'est pas ce genre de personne.

\- Tu te sens bien la momie'' c'était la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche.

\- Oh'' Dean le regarda amusé,- merci, je suppose.

\- C'est tes yeux, je crois...'' et Cas voulait se frapper,- tu as l'air toujours bien, emmerdeur.

Dean laissa sortir son premier rire depuis une éternité, Castiel sentit ses joues le brûlaient et prit une seconde pour observer les plus jeunes regardant son ami.

\- C'était pour...'' demanda le Winchester frottant ses yeux.

L'atmosphère était plus légère, Dean souriait, ses yeux verts brillaient, sa respiration était calme alors que le sien était légèrement accéléré, Cas avait la bouche à moitié ouverte et regarda les lèvres charnues de l'autre qui le regardait avec doute, tout c'était passé si vite . Si Castiel ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait, rien ne l'empêcha de réduire la distance entre son corps et celui de Dean, ses lèvres se collèrent aux siens dans un choc.

Ses lèvres se mouvaient lentement sur Dean qui sans savoir quoi faire, se tenait là comme une pierre. Dean sentit la douceur et la tendresse à laquelle son ami l'embrasser et il pouvait sentir l'envie de le posséder. Lui, qui était déjà à quelqu'un. À lui, qui a toujours été à quelqu'un d'autre.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Band of Horses - No One's Gonna Love You

XOXOXOXOXOX

Dean savait que cette fois-ci s'était sa faute, normalement Sam âgé de seize ans était responsable de ses combats mais quand ce n'était pas lui, Dean reconnaissait ses erreurs et essayait de remédier les choses. Il sortit de la classe sans que personne ne le remarque, il marchait lorsque quelque chose attira son attention, c'était le rire de son petit frère même à des kilomètres de distance. Il se tourna vers la porte à côté de la salle avec hésitation, il était curieux et écouta au porte.

\- Arrête, Zack'' la voix de Sam se faisait de plus en plus petit,- Zaaak''.

L'instinct protecteur prit le pas sur son résonnement appelant Dean, sans hésitation, il fit irruption dans la pièce.

Sa fureur se transforma bientôt en quelque chose d'autre, le laissant figé sur la porte. Zack, l'idiot qui était en train de dévorer son frère, ses mains étaient désagréablement sur le corps mince de son petit frère.

\- Enlève tes mains de Sam'' la voix de Dean était sortie sombrement, si épais et si exigeant, les deux garçons sursautèrent sur le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce que ?'' le garçon était grand presque autant que Dean, sa peau était légèrement bronzée et ses cheveux noirs couvrant quasiment ses yeux gris. Bon sang, il était beau.

\- Dean'' la panique reflétait dans les yeux de son cadet.

L'autre garçon se tourna vers lui et quand il se rendit compte, il se mit entre le corps de Sam et celui de cet inconnu. Cela ne faisait qu'empirer la réaction de l'aîné.

\- Je t'ai dit d'être loin de Sam, c'est comme si tu ne m'écoutais pas ?!'' les phalanges de Dean étaient devenues blanches en serrant ses poings.

\- Et qui t'es, crétin ?'' dit le garçon avec du cran.

\- Zack'' les yeux de Sam voulaient se barrer de ses orbites,- c'est mon frère'' il expliqua repoussant Zack qui mettait une barrière entre lui et son frère.

\- Il n'a pas le droit de me parler ainsi'' Zack diminua sa voix pour parler avec Sam. Dean consacra à les observer, le sang bouillonnant en lui.

\- Tu n'es pas sa propriété'' dit le garçon avec douceur en berçant le visage du cadet entre sa paume et c'était tout ce que Dean pouvait supporter. En une seconde et personne ne savait, Zack se trouva les pieds hors du sol, son col entre les poignets de l'aîné, Sam resta pétrifié.

\- Bien sûr qu'il est à moi, fils de pute'' le visage de Zack reflétait de la peur pure et en même temps dégoût.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, mec ?

\- Je ne veux pas te voir avec lui'' dit-il ignorant les pauvres mots de l'autre type qui avait peur,- je ne veux pas te voir en aucune façon'' Dean parlait, les dents serrées et sa mâchoire tendue.

\- Dean, laisse-le'' Sam quitta l'endroit où il était et essaya de desserrer la main de son frère sur le col de Zack.

Le garçon aux yeux gris luttait pour sortir de l'emprise du Winchester mais plus il essayait plus la main se serrait.

\- Dean s'il te plaît'' cette fois la voix de Sam était douce et quand Dean se tourna pour le voir, il se rendit compte que ses yeux brillaient de larmes.

\- Sort d'ici'' Dean libéra le col de Zack, celui-ci sortit en disant '' vous êtes bizarres''.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Dean'' les lèvres de Sam tremblaient tandis qu'il parlait.

\- Quoi ?'' demanda-t-il impudemment, en évitant les yeux bruns de son cadet.

\- De me traiter comme si j'étais un objet'' Sam chercha son regard,- ce matin tu m'as dit que tu ne me voulais plus et maintenant tu viens pour me faire cette scène'' le cadet luttait pour ne pas laisser ses larmes sortir,- mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin, Dean ?

\- Toi'' répondit-il mélancoliquement, il détestait voir son frère ainsi et il se haïssait d'être la cause.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta façon de vouloir'' maintenant c'était Sam qui évitait le regarde de l'autre.

\- J'étais venu pour m'excuser de ce qui s'est passé ce matin avant de voir cet abruti profiter de toi.

Sam laissa sortir un rire amer, gagnant un regard hésitant de son frère.

\- Tu ne comprends pas'' Dean l'observa dans l'attente,- il n'a rien fait, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé.

Et ce fut la troisième fois que Dean sentit sa poitrine brûler, il pensait qu'un jour il s'habituait, mais il se trompait.

\- Pourquoi ?'' demanda, sa voix était légère.

\- Parce que j'ai peur, Dean'' une larme s'échappa de ses yeux,- ça me terrifie de ressentir autant de choses pour toi et je ne peux pas le contrôler et ça ne fait que s'empirer.

\- Et tu crois que tu es l'unique à avoir peur ?'' dit l'aîné mortellement sérieux.

\- Je déteste me sentir vide à chaque fois qu'on se dispute'' Sam passa sa main de son torse à ses yeux,- que si un jour tu te décidais de t'en aller et si d'un coup tu te décides de t'arrêter de m'aimer !

\- Sam, ce que j'ai dit ce matin'' il réduit la distance lentement pour ne pas faire fuir son frère.

\- Je sais que ce n'était pas grave Dean, mais ça m'a fait mal et si un jour cela devenait réalité'' Sam laissa ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues quand il sentit son frère prendre dans ses bras.

\- Ce ne sera jamais réel'' l'aîné passa une de ses mains dans le dos de son frère, en faisant des douces caresses,- jamais…

\- Je pensais vouloir quelqu'un d'autre'' un sanglot l'échappa.

\- Sammy…

\- Je pensais que quelqu'un d'autre voudrait m'aimer comme toi.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Dean, il dirigea ses lèvres contre l'oreille de son cadet et déposa un baiser fugace.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai peur'' il attrapa la lobe de l'oreille de Sam entre ses dents, provoquant un soupir.

\- Dean'' le nom de son frère glissa entre ses lèvres, celui-ci glissa vers le bas en déposant quelques baisers le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou, caressant les hanches et le bassin de son cadet..

\- Je suis amoureux de mon petit frère'' son souffle chaud caressait la peau de l'enfant,- je suis foutu'' il le mordit doucement.

\- Oui, on l'est'' gémit Sam.

Dean savourait comme le corps de son frère tremblait entre ses mains.

\- Sammy'' dit l'aîné, sa langue caressait l'oreille du cadet. Sam gémit en réponse,- personne'' il huma l'odeur du brun,- personne ne va t'aimer comme moi je le fais.

Et il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

XOXOXOXOX

Dean se sépara lentement des lèvres qui le réclamaient et posa son front sur l'épaule de son ami. Castiel, déconcerté pour le moment partagé, se sentit perdu, sa respiration était agitée et son regard était fixé sur un point quelque part dans la forêt. Il sentit le corps de son compagnon trembler contre le sien et le poing de Dean s'accrocha à sa chemise comme si cela allait le sauver de tomber dans un précipice.

Il caressa les cheveux du brun et sentit sa chemise se mouiller.

\- Dean…

Le Winchester ne répondit pas et c'était déprimant d'une certaine façon qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit, il pleurait sans pleurer. Castiel couvrit son corps avec ses bras.

\- Laisse-toi'' c'était la douleur de Dean qu'il ressentait, mais il savait que derrière ces mots, il y avait une précise. Le brun frappa le torse de Castiel avec son poing en le faisant mal. Castiel ferma les yeux et le laissa faire. En ce moment, son ami lui paressait comme un enfant perdu et cela le ramenait tellement de souvenirs qu'il le serra plus fort dans ses bras avec tant de douceur.

Dean en avait besoin, il était là :

\- Cas'' la voix du brun était assourdissant contre son corps,- je l'aime'' il entendit un sanglot,- bon sang, je l'aime.

Et Castiel savait à quel type d'amour qu'il se référait, il n'avait plus besoin de passer autant de temps avec les frères Winchester pour réaliser la façon dont les deux s'affectionne profondément. Il savait que Dean et Sam s'aimaient d'une manière qui allait au-delà de la fraternisation. Et ça l'importait peu.

\- Il est tout ce que j'ai…

\- Hey Dean, tout va bien.

\- Il est à moi depuis toujours, c'est l'unique.

\- Ça va'' il était quasi capable de sentir la douleur qui traversait le cœur de son ami.

\- Bon sang, Cas, putain'' il se surprit de voir quelqu'un aussi fort aux yeux du monde d'être aussi fragile dans ses bras comme s'il allait se briser en mille morceaux,- il est en train de partir.

Ils restèrent ainsi, Cas caressant le dos du brun. Cela semblait une éternité.

\- Je te comprends'' c'était des mots qu'il cherchait,- c'est comme si tu es en train de perdre une personne et que tu ne pouvais rien y faire.

Le cœur de Castiel se serra en disant ça, des mauvais souvenirs venait à lui.

\- Meg'' il serra les yeux une seconde- elle s'appellait Meg.

\- Je…

Castiel sourit tendrement.

\- Elle enflammait mon monde avec sa présence,'' il passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs,- elle m'a beaucoup appris de cette vie.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Meg s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas grave. Nous allons à l'hôpital et tout ira bien…

\- Tu as toujours été un ange pour moi.

\- Est-ce que tu en train de me dire adieu ? Parce que ça sonne comme un au revoir et non Meg.

\- Écoute-moi Castiel, tu dois savoir combien je t'aime…

\- Hey, hey, tu pourras me le dire à un autre moment, maintenant, on va te lever et aller à l'hôpital.

\- Je déteste l'odeur des hôpitaux.

\- Hah...je sais, bébé, viens, une balle n'est capable d'arrêter ma chérie, pas vrai ?!

\- Je t'aime…

\- Meg, mon amour, hey…

\- Tu m'aimes ?

\- Non, ma jolie pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas ?

\- Bien sûr que si idiote, tu le sais.

\- Dis-le…

\- Je te le dirais autant de fois que tu souhaites mais lorsque tu auras récupéré, d'accord ?

\- Castiel ?!

\- Meg, Meg, Meg, hey je suis ici, pas maintenant, bébé, bébé, tiens bon.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime Meg. Je t'aime comme je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un, j'aime tes cheveux ébouriffés et ton sens de l'humour qui est stupide, tes yeux et ce sourire que tu as maintenant. Ne le laisse pas disparaître, Meg.

\- C'est le tien, cela à toujours était le tiens.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Sam va se réveiller, d'accord !'' Castiel resta ferme devant Dean sans hésitation,- et j'ai besoin que tu ailles mieux lorsqu'il se réveillera alors laisse tomber ça et reste fort, il le faut,'' sa voix était rauque,- pour Sam.

Dean avait les lèvres entrouvertes dans l'incompréhension, il réfléchit quelques secondes et prit position ferme comme son ami et hocha la tête .

\- Pour Sam…

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- Je vais t'attendre comme je l'ai toujours fait, pas vrai ?!'' l'obscurité enveloppait la pièce presque complètement, les rayons de la lune filtraient dans la chambre,- prends ton temps, le nain, je vais continuer à t'aimer jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

Et il aurait juré que le recoin des lèvres de Sam avait légèrement bougé, imitant un sourire. Son téléphone sonna interrompant le silence qui entourait l'endroit. Il regarda l'écran de son portable sans vouloir vraiment, ses mains tremblèrent. Il répondit :

\- Crowley…

'' _Il y a des promesses qu'on ne peut pas accomplir_ '' selon certains individus.

À suivre…

* * *

À vendredi prochain


	9. Chapter 9

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Turning Page - Sleeping at Last

 _Sam_

J'ai toujours été mal à l'aise pour parler des sentiments. Tellement idiot que je n'ai jamais su vraiment comment exprimer ma dévotion envers toi, combien je **t'aime**. Cela pouvait dépendre tellement de chose, le sentiment de faire quelque chose de mauvais, l'incompréhension, et la façon de t'aimer plus qu'un frère. Mais merde, Sam…

Mais de quel droit peut-on dire que t'aimer de cette façon est un **péché** ?

Qui, dans le ciel ou l'enfer peuvent dire ce qui est **correct** ou **incorrect**?

Comment ça peut être **incorrect** si chaque fois que tu me souris mon cœur me brûle ?

C'était comme être en vie, être plus **vivant** que je ne l'ai jamais été lorsque tu es dans mes bras.

Comment ? Tout simplement tomber à chaque fois amoureux de ton sourire. Comment je ne le pourrais pas, merde ? J'ai l'habitude de t'attendre tout le temps.

Comment, Sammy ? Explique-moi comment ce sentiment peut-être mal vue quand l'amour que je ressens pour toi est la seule bonne chose que j'ai dans ma vie, je crois, je pense que c'est l'unique…

Alors Sam, je sais que peut-être il est trop tard, je sais que j'ai foiré tant de choses que j'ai perdu le compte.

Mais aujourd'hui, je veux faire une dernière chose parce que **correct** ou **incorrect** , cet amour c'est l'unique chose qui m'a maintenue toutes ces années en vie, sale gosse, tu es celui qui éclaire toute l'obscurité de mon existence.

Je vis pour toi putain et je mourrais pour toi…

Pour toi, pour toujours.

Je sais que tu te réveilleras parce que tu es plus fort que ça, parce que je sais que tu m'aimes avec la même intensité.

Mais…

Mais si tu ne te réveilles pas, si tu décides de ne pas le faire, je veux que tu saches que tout va bien que rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi.

Je serai ici, tu sais où me trouver.

Et jusqu'à ce que cela arrive, et que on soit ensemble à nouveau, je te laisse cette promesse.

Je t'ai aimé toute ta vie et je t'aimerai pour le reste de mon existence.

 _ **Ton frère Dean**_

XOXOXOXOX

Dean termina de lire la lettre avec une larme suspendue indécise sur le menton, il essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa main qui ne tenait pas Sam, il chercha quelque chose dans la poche de son jean et sortit un anneau argenté avant de le glisser sur le doigt de Sam. Son sourire était doux et tendre, il s'approcha du visage de son cadet, il mit quelques mèches derrière l'oreille de Sam et l'embrassa sur le front doucement, il s'éloigna légèrement pour l'observer dormir, paisiblement. C'était si irréel.

Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et libéra un petit rire presque inaudible en sachant que c'était un rire nerveux. Il caressa le visage de Sam avec la paume de ses mains et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. C'était comme un choc électrique, cette chaleur se propageait dans son corps. Ses yeux étaient fermés pour savourer ces instants comme si c'était la dernière, mémorisant le goût de sa bouche.

Il se sépara sans vraiment le vouloir, mais il savait que c'était tard et il devait s'en aller. Il caressa la bague de Sam. Il sortit de la chambre avec la tête haute comme le soldat qu'il était, que la vie en elle-même ne lui faisait pas de cadeau, que chaque coup qu'il prenait, il savait l'encaisser. Il marcha dans le couloir sombre, John s'affaissa sur le canapé à côté de Sam en le dirigeant un regard froid.

Il fit quelques pas, une silhouette l'attendait passivement, le peu de lumière qu'il y avait lui montrait sa position ferme et les bras croisés, un sourire planant sur son visage. Les autres ne savaient pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- On y va'' Dean ordonna en sachant bien qu'au moins il pouvait donner des ordres maintenant.

\- On y va...'' répéta Adam.

À suivre…

* * *

À vendredi prochain


	10. Chapter 10

On approche bientôt de la fin de l'histoire. Bonne lecture^^

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Les premiers jours furent les plus difficiles. Il avait rencontré tous les mafieux qui l'ont trahi un jour ou tout simplement arnaquer. Après que six hommes l'ont entouré sans défense, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait penser était d'arrêter de se battre pour se défendre. Il avait surpris plus d'un, mais il n'avait plus la force physique ou spirituel de mener ce combat alors il se laissa faire. Oui ça faisait mal, mais plus vite ils finissaient avec lui, mieux ce sera.

Malheureusement, Crowley s'était interféré, menaçant quiconque qui osera mettre la main sur lui. Bien sûr, il avait fait ça seulement parce que Dean était la clé pour retrouver sa fortune. La première nuit qu'il passa dans le manoir de Crowley, il demanda à quelques larbins de lui montrer sa nouvelle chambre et la vérité, il ne s'attendait pas à tout ce luxe, un grand lit, un lustre suspendu au plafond, un immense tapis de couleur vin qui couvrait le sol. Il rigola, gagnant un sourire du petit homme à côté de lui qui lui donna une clé :

\- Laissez-moi savoir si vous avez de quelque chose, monsieur Dean.

Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Il n'avait aucune idée. Cette même nuit, Rufus le nom du cuisiné de ce manoir lui avait porté à manger, un plateau énorme avec un steak, des entrecôtes, des pommes de terre cuites au four et un verre de champagne. Tout était confus dans sa tête, le matin suivant quelqu'un était venu l'appeler pour aller dans la salle à manger déjeuner avec Crowley, Adam et deux types qui étaient fascinés de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Crowley l'adressa aucune parole envers lui, ce fut l'après-midi du deuxième jour qu'il apparut dans sa chambre en lui donnant un téléphone qui coûtait ridiculement cher.

\- Tu ne peux pas appeler ni envoyer des messages, ce téléphone a été configuré seulement pour les numéros inscrits sur ce mobile'' il lui avait dit. Dean était confus,- tu as pris la bonne décision mon garçon. Tu devrais être plutôt dans mon équipe'' ce fut avec ces mots que Dean avait compris que Crowley ne voulait pas que l'argent, mais travailler avec lui. Il n'y avait pas moyen de sortir d'ici. Il pouffa en se rappelant de la phrase typique des mafieux : _'' Dans la mafia, une fois que tu rentres, tu ne sors plus.''_

XOXOXOXOXOX

Aujourd'hui, c'était le quatrième jour qu'il était dans le manoir de Crowley, il était sorti de la douche avec paresse pas encore habituer à la grande salle de bain qui faisait partie intégrante de la chambre. Il sécha son corps avec parcimonie et se rapprocha de la garde-robe qui était stupidement énorme avec des costumes de tous types, laine, la soie, le lin. C'était toutes les marques reconnues. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de chemise et des cravates de toutes les couleurs ainsi que de nombreuses pairs de chaussettes. C'était déplorant.

Il prit une paire de jeans, une ceinture, des chaussures et une chemise noire en soie. Cela ne le procurait pas beaucoup de plaisir de s'habiller dans ce genre de vêtements qui le rendaient mal à l'aise. Il s'habilla en pensant à l'idée que quelqu'un lui ait choisi ses boxeurs, c'était hilarant. Il se regarda dans le miroir, il ressemblait à un de ces enfants riches qu'il aimait tant se moquer. Il plia ses manches avec une grande délicatesse. Il entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

\- Entre, Rufus'' il devina qui s'était.

\- Monsieur Dean, monsieur Crowley ne sera pas présent aujourd'hui. Vous voulez que je vous ramène le petit- déjeuner dans votre chambre ?'' demanda le majordome.

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine Rufus, je vais descendre'' dit-il avec amabilité.

\- D'accord, laissez-moi savoir si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, excusez-moi'' dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Dean sourit à l'idée que cet homme ressemblait à un robot, toujours aussi droit dans ses paroles et dans son comportement. Il tomba sur le lit, il regarda le plafond en le détaillant du regard en pensant une seconde qu'il pourrait s'habituer à cette vie, il secoua la tête instantanément comme pour dissiper cette pensée, il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il se leva avec un soupir souhaitant se promener dans le manoir.

Il sortit de la pièce et commença à marcher autour du deuxième étages, en regardant les plantes exotiques qui ornaient dans les couloirs, il y avait une femme de chambre qui rougit lorsqu'il lui sourit. Il arriva à un cul de sac où une porte était entrouverte, il se rapprocha un peu puis décida de faire demi-tour et de refaire le chemin inverse pour aller dans la salle à manger, mais il entendit un toux et reconnut instantanément que c'était une enfant.

Il rentra dans l'habitation, plus guidé par son instinct paternel qu'autre chose. Une petite fille était couchée dans un immense lit avec pleins d'oreilles et des couvertures.

\- Tout va bien ?' il demanda à la petite fille en posant sa main sur son front en vérifiant sa température,- tu as de la fièvre'' dit-il plus pour lui que pour l'enfant.

\- Oui, le docteur me l'a déjà dit'' dit-elle en l'observant avec ses petits yeux verts,- toi aussi, tu es un médecin ?'' elle demanda surprise,- tu es très mignon pour être un docteur, ils sont tous moches.

Dean rigola aux mots de la petite.

\- Non ? Je ne suis pas docteur, je travaille seulement ici'' dit-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit,- je suis Dean, un plaisir de te connaître'' il tendit sa main à laquelle l'enfant offrit la sienne beaucoup plus petite, ils saluèrent avec une bonne poignée de main.

\- Moi c'est Tessa'' et elle toussa, ses cheveux tombèrent sur son visage.

Dean rit tranquillement et sans y penser, il plaça les mèches brunes de la petite derrière ses oreilles et la trouva assez adorable et en quelque sorte, cela lui rappelait un peu Sam enfant.

\- Tessa est un joli nom'' il dit.

\- Dean aussi, j'aime beaucoup. Je peux dire De !'' demanda la petite avec innocence et en le suppliant du regard. C'était des yeux de chiots. Il eut mal au cœur, il n'y avait que Sam qui l'appelait ainsi.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux,'' il la rassura avec un sourire et il se fond complètement quand Tessa sourit, ses fossettes apparaissent. Et merde, ' _'c'est pareil avec Sam_ '' pensa-t-il.

Le moment fut interrompu quand Adam entra soudainement dans la chambre, il s'arrêta en mode défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, idiot ?'' il se dirigea vers Dean qui bouillonna en la seule présence de cet homme.

\- Oyeeee'' se plaignit la fille,- ne parle pas comme ça, avec mon nouvel ami, Adam'' elle ordonna parce que c'était un ordre en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ton nouvel ami !'' questionna-t-il ennuyeux.

\- Oui, Dean est mon nouvel ami et je veux que tu le traites bien'' Tessa croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine avec une moue.

Adam grogna en roulant des yeux.

\- Maintenant tout le monde veut que je le traite bien'' il murmura sarcastiquement tandis qu'il s'approcha de la petite fille avec un verre de lait et un compris dans sa main,- comme tu veux, il est temps de prendre ton médicament, Tess.

La petite fit un accès de colère à ce qu'Adam seulement renifla alors que Dean souriait, cette jeune fille était vraiment enchanteresse.

\- C'est à la vanille ?'' questionna Tessa.

\- Oui, Tess, c'est de la vanille'' le répondit Adam avec hargne.

L'enfant prit le comprimé en grimaçant puis but en petite gorgée son lait.

\- J'ai des choses à faire'' il dit à Tessa en caressant son front,- je viendrai plus tard'' ensuite il regarda Dean, son regard était froid,- s'il y a quelque chose qui lui arrive, tu es un homme mort'' il le menaça et sortit de la chambre avant que la petite puisse dire quelque chose.

Tessa observa l'homme qui marchait avec une petite moue.

\- Il n'a pas toujours été comme ça'' elle dit en regardant Adam partir.

\- Ah bon !'' Dean s'assit sur le lit en face de Tessa avec jambes croisées.

\- Non, il rigolait tout le temps et on jouait ensemble, il me faisait des cookies au chocolat'' la brune accentua sa moue, regardant adorablement dans les yeux de Dean.

\- Pourquoi il a arrêté de faire ça ?'' le Winchester ne pouvait tout simplement imaginer Adam de cette manière.

\- Quand maman et papa moururent il y a un an'' la petite était devenue triste et Dean n'avait pas besoin qu'elle continue pour comprendre la suite,- mon frère a commencé à travailler avec mon oncle Crowley et il est devenu grognon.

Dean l'observa surpris, maintenant tout se mettait en forme, Adam était le frère de la petite et supposant qu'ils n'avaient plus d'endroit où aller, ils étaient venus habiter dans le manoir de Crowley.

\- Je vois'' il dit plus pour lui-même que pour la petite,- hey, quel âge à tu ?'' demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- Comme ça'' elle dit en pointant quatre doigts.

\- Quatre ans'' il feint la surprise,- oh tu es déjà une petite miss'' il dit en touchant le nez de Tessa avec son index.

\- Ouaip, bientôt j'aurai comme ça'' elle ouvrit sa main droite complètement,- tu as quel âge, De ?'' elle demanda en penchant sa tête de côté.

\- Tu me donnes combien !''il souleva un de ses sourcils. Tessa observa ses mains puis leva ses magnifiques yeux verts vers Dean.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas assez de doigt pour le dire''elle dit ennuyée.

Dean se mit à rire de l'innocence de la petite, Tessa le suit et tout à coup le ventre du grand se mit à rugir sous le regard surpris de la brune.

\- Je crois que je vais manger quelque chose'' il dit, rappelant qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé.

\- On peut demander à Rufus qu'il nous prépare des hotcakes'' il proposa avec un sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Et Dean ne put refuser de répondre aux caprices de la petite Tessa.

XOXOXOXOXOX

\- On doit le retrouver'' dit John en caressant ses tempes avec ses doigts en essayant de diminuer la douleur,- je ne peux perdre mes deux enfants.

\- Tu n'as perdu aucun'' grogna Bobby.

\- Et cet abruti de Dean qui ne nous a pas laissé d'indice'' Castiel cherchait quelque sur son ordinateur, n'importe quoi pour l'aider à trouver l'emplacement de Dean. Il avait l'impression que les informations l'échappaient de ses mains. Dean avait disparu depuis deux semaines.

\- Il est temps d'être réaliste, peut-être que simplement…

\- Ne t'avise pas de le dire'' l'interrompit Bobby en le pointant du doigt, il était menaçant,- ne t'avise même plus.

John baissa le regard, se penchant sur le bord du lit où son deuxième fils était.

\- Nous allons devoir l'affronter tôt ou tard'' il dit avec mélancolie.

\- On ne tire pas des conclusions actives parce que ce n'est pas comme ça'' Bobby était hors de lui,- Dean n'est pas mort.

Les trois hommes furent interrompus par un bruit et ils regardèrent rapidement Sam qui était allongé sur le lit d'hôpital.

\- Dean'' murmura Sam mollement, ouvrant les yeux doucement comme si ses paupières pesaient des tonnes. Castiel, Bobby et John que figèrent en état de choc,- Dean'' bredouilla encore Sam avec un peu plus de force.

\- Sam'' crièrent les trois hommes, en faisant cela le cadet grimaça sous leurs cris. Bobby s'approcha avec rapidité, prenant la main de Sam. Castiel fit de même en l'observant avec surprise.

\- Je vais chercher quelqu'un'' annonça Castiel en sortant de la chambre.

\- Papa, Bobby !'' Sam chercha le regard de son père.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon fils ?'' John sentit ses yeux s'humidifier en tenant l'autre main de Sam.

\- Où est Dean ?

Bobby et John ne pouvaient que partager un regard d'angoisse.

À suivre…

* * *

À vendredi prochain...


	11. Chapter 11

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Soldier - Gavin DeGraw

Dean savait qu'il ne devait pas avoir des ennuis et moins encore, alors qu'il avait quelques semaines avant de recevoir son diplôme pour ses études mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter, c'était une partie de lui. Et bien que normalement il était capable d'esquiver les punitions, cette fois, il fut attrapé en sabotant les Beastie Boys sur le microphone du directeur en chantant sur les hauts parleurs en perdant les pauvres étudiants. Quoi qu'il en soit, la pire punition pour Dean, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été capable de rentrer avec son frère parce qu'il était dans la salle de retenue.

Cet après-midi, après sa punition, il était prêt à renter chez lui où sa famille logeait temporairement. Cette semaine, il avait fait l'aller-retour en marchant, car John avait heurté l'Impala et il passait la plupart de ses après-midi à la réparer. Ses mains étaient dans ses poches de devant tout en regardant les passants. Quelques femmes qui promenaient leurs enfants lui jetaient toujours en coup d'œil appréciateur en disant qu'est-ce qu'il était sexy suivi de quelques fous rires embarrassés lorsqu'il les sourit.

Le ciel commençait à assombrir et les ombres des arbres s'étendaient dans les rues, l'impressionnant et c'était là qu'une voix attira son attention. À quelques mètres de l'endroit où il était, il y avait un groupe de garçons pas plus de vingt ans qui entourait quelqu'un d'autre, il écouta les rires et il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient en train d'embêter probablement une fille.

\- Je dis seulement que tu es vraiment joli pour être un garçon'' il écouta l'un d'eux ce qui provoqua sa curiosité.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, en utilisant un camion comme cachette pour ne pas être découvert.

\- Mon frère va vous tuer, s'il l'apprend, Jack.

'' _Cette voix''_ il pensa.

Ce fut alors que Dean reconnut le plus grand d'entre eux, Jack ce fauteur de trouble qui malmenait des gens au lycée, était avec ses amis tout autant aussi idiot. Et quelque chose brûla en Dean lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus pour voir à quel point Jack tenait le menton de Sam.

\- Ton frère n'a pas à l'apprendre. Tu penses que j'ai peur ?'' dit-il en s'approchant plus près du visage de Sam tandis que ses complices se mirent à rire.

\- Tu devrais !

Jack ne sut ni comment ni pourquoi, Dean se trouva entre le corps de son cadet et lui, sa main faisant pression sur son poignet qui tenait le visage de Sam.

\- Dean !'' la voix de Sam était pure d'euphorie.

\- Salut, Sammy'' Dean lui donna un de ses meilleurs petits sourires comme s'ils n'étaient pas dans une situation dangereuse,- écoute-moi bien,'' il regarda cette fois-ci Jack, son regard était noir de colère,- on va faire semblant que rien tout ce si n'est arrivé, je te demande seulement de demander pardon à mon frère, d'accord !'' demanda-t-il en faisant pression sur des endroits précis de son poignet en l'entendant gémir de douleur.

\- C'est bon, pas de problème !'' dit jack en perdant pied alors que Dean continuait à faire pression sur son poignet avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu'' l'aîné se moqua.

L'un des autres gars voulaient aider leur ''leader''et se jeta sur Dean, couteau à la main. L'aîné lâcha Jack qui tomba par terre, il saisit le bras de l'autre garçon qui s'est dirigé vers lui, en un mouvement il lui tordit son bras derrière son dos tout en frappant la partie derrière son genou, ce qui le fit lâcher le poignard tout en tombant au sol. Avec sa main, Dean plaqua le visage du garçon contre le sol, l'assommant directement.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veut goûter à mes compétences'' demanda-t-il en souriant tandis qu'il enlevait la poussière de son jean.

Les autres garçons se figèrent sur place, sur la défensive.

\- C'est ce que je pensais, on y va Sammy'' il se dirigea vers son frère et passa un de ses bras sur les épaules du cadet.

\- Tu es le meilleur, Dean'' Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son frère avec admiration.

Dean pouvait voir à travers le regard du brun, le déchiffrer avec une telle facilitée que s'en était déconcertant et il aimait ce qu'il voyait, l'amour, le désir, l'admiration et tant d'autres choses qu'il voulait penser que ça ne soit réel, que son frère ne tombait pas pour ça comme il avait déjà fait auparavant. Peut-être que c'était déjà trop tard.

Il se réveilla au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit, ce qui était étrange. Il rit doucement et laissa retomber sa tête sur les oreillers. Il entendit un cri victorieux venant de Tessa.

\- De ?'' appela la petite Tessa en penchant la tête la première sur la porte.

Dean ferma les yeux et ouvrit un peu ses lèvres légèrement, restant silencieux.

\- De ?'' appela à nouveau la brune en entrant dans la chambre, faisant des petits pas,- Dean'' dit-elle plus fort.

Dean ne fit aucun mouvement.

\- Dean, ce n'est pas drôle'' se plaignit elle en montant sur le grand lit, elle mit ses mains sur le torse du brun, en le regardant préoccuper. Elle l'ouvrit ses paupières puis les relâcha en se fermant à nouveau.

Tessa s'assit sur le lit et frotta ses yeux avec le dos de ses mains, faisant la moue. Dean sourit en la voyant, il se leva et le prit dans ses bras, en utilisant sa force pour la jeter en l'air et la rattraper lorsqu'elle tombait jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille rit.

\- Arrête, Deaaan'' demanda-t-elle en riant.

Il la laissa s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- C'est comme ça qu'on dit bonjour chez la famille Winchester'' dit-il en tombant sur le lit tout en bâillant.

\- De, raconte-moi un peu plus sur ta famille'' Tessa croisa les jambes, appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses, ses mains sur ses joues en voulant savoir plus sur Sammy.

Dean soupira en fermant les yeux un instant, essayant de contrôler ses émotions. La petite et lui étaient devenus des grands amis et elle était sa seule compagnie. Sa présence était utile pour ne pas devenir fou dans cette maison.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il avait laissés échapper le nom de son frère dans une conversation et depuis lors, Tessa ne cessait de lui demander avec curiosité l'enfance de son frère. Dean avait décrit Sam physiquement que la petite avait dit qu'il était beau comme lui, tirant le sourire du Winchester. Cette nuit-là, Tessa n'arrivait pas à dormir.

\- Que veux-tu savoir à propos de Sammy ?!'' demanda en l'observant.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai !

\- Terriblement.

\- Alors,'' Tessa caressa son menton en pensant,- il est comme ton prince.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation qui laissa Dean toute chose. Il souleva son sourcil droit.

\- Oui, quelque chose comme ça…'' il dit en se mettant en position assise.

\- De je veux le connaître'' et voilà, elle faisait encore les yeux de chien battus. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire ?

\- Tu vas bientôt le rencontrer Tess'' il dit en la souriant du meilleur qu'il pouvait.

\- Tessa !'' ils sursautèrent surpris par le cri d'Adam. Roderick rentra dans la chambre dans une rage folle.

\- Qui t'a dit d'être en compagnie de cet idiot ?'' il exigea en s'en fichant d'avoir Dean ici, il prit le bras de la petite fille avec force, celle-ci laissa échapper un sanglot.

Dean sans le penser s'approcha d'Adam et le frappa son visage, le faisant tomber sur l'impact, il ne pensa pas non plus lorsqu'il enjamba son corps pour empêcher Adam de se lever.

\- Tu te sens sûr de toi, Dean, pas vrai ?

Les images émergèrent dans son esprit, en lui faisant souvenir des choses qu'il avait pensés être enterrée au plus profond de lui si possible. Il pouvait voir le corps d'Adam se frémir sans défense, ses mains entourèrent le coup du blond.

\- On a toujours su ta faiblesse, la relation incestueuse que tu as avec ton frère.

Soudain tout était devenu flou pour le Winchester, il était victime de sa fureur. Il pouvait sentir les mains d'Adam sur les siennes, en essayant de l'empêcher de l'étrangler.

\- Et tu peux me remercie au moins d'avoir laissé ton adorable Sammy en vie.

Il sentit les petites mains de Tessa sur les siennes et son regard trop vert affoler. Adam ne luttait plus, ses tentatives de lui enlever ses mains de son cou étaient vins et ce n'est jusqu-là que Dean se rendit compte qu'il était inconscient. Le poids d'une main le frappa sur la joue, le faisant basculer à côté du corps d'Adam, il se leva vite fait en chancelant un peu pour le coup qu'il avait reçu.

Son regard rencontra celle de Crowley debout devant lui, totalement passif et derrière lui se trouvait Tessa, les yeux pleins de larmes se cachant derrière une jambe de Crowley.

\- Tessa'' murmura-t-il doucement et il eut un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle s'accrocha encore plus sur le pantalon de Crowley, fermant les yeux.

\- Fait le sortir d'ici'' ordonna Crowley à deux hommes de la même taille que Dean.

Les deux hommes prirent chacun un bras du Winchester et le sortirent de la chambre. Le brun se laissa faire, totalement ébranlé pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Ils l'emmenèrent dans une pièce sans fenêtre, une putain de cellule. Ils le jetèrent dedans et il écouta seulement la porte de métal se fermer. Il soupira après avoir passé autant de temps dans cette cellule froide en béton. Ses mains cachaient son visage et l'image de Sam dans sa tête, il se permit de pleurer.

XOXOXOXOX

Sam observa ses doigts avec fascination, il suivait les lignes de ses mains avec ses yeux bruns emboués de larmes. Son doigt parcourut les lignes de son annulaire qui brilla sous le reflet de la lumière. Il resta ainsi un certain temps, en tournant la bague, en se rappelant de la voix de son frère disant une promesse qui lui paraissait lointaine submergeant dans la noirceur de ses rêves. Et ce n'était pas juste, il avait déjà tant traversé, pourquoi le sort s'acharner sur lui ? Pourquoi le destin était contre lui ? Pourquoi, il devait payer un prix aussi élevé ?

''Explique-moi comment ça peut-être un sentiment incorrect, quand t'aimer a été la seule chose dans la vie que j'ai faite.'' Les mots de son frère faisaient écho dans sa tête, lui faisant voir une réalité qui était vaguement consciente. Cette passion était réciproque, l'amour pur et réel qu'il sentait. Alors, pourquoi il serait en tort ? Depuis quand un amour partagé était une erreur ! Dean a toujours été là depuis sa naissance, depuis qu'il avait l'âge de comprendre. Son aîné cherchait toujours à le rendre heureux même au détriment de son propre bien-être.

" _Maintenant c'est mon tour"_ pensa-t-il en levant le doigt de sa bague.

\- Sam, on a toutes les informations dont on a besoin'' annonça Castiel en entrant dans la grande salle de sa maison déguisée en cabane,- on ira demain à la première heure.

\- Quel est le plan ?'' demanda au moins le cadet.

\- Eh bien, principalement ne pas mourir'' c'était John qui répondit en entrant dans la pièce suivie de Bobby, ils tenaient tous les deux des armes dans leurs mains.

\- On va utiliser le facteur de surprise'' dit Bobby.

\- Ou au moins on tentera'' Cas gratta son cou et Sam le regarda étrangement de le voir aussi nerveux.

\- D'accord'' Sam se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Il s'appuya sur le lavabo en marbre, son visage se reflétait sur le miroir au-dessous. Sa peau était pourpre sous ses yeux et ses pommettes étaient obscurcies, il avait perdu beaucoup de poids lorsqu'il était dans le coma. Il avait l'impression de voir un étranger devant lui. Il n'était plus rien. Il ouvrit la paume de sa main où sa bague était, il joua un peu avec avant de le mettre sur son annulaire puis quelque chose attira son attention.

Il le retira et le mit contre la lumière, il regarda avec beaucoup de curiosité. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et son ventre se contracta, des sentiments le submergèrent complètement. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes alors qu'il caressait les lettres gravées sur la bague avec soulagement.

'' _J'étais, je suis, je serai''_

À suivre…

* * *

À vendredi prochain^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Nb :** Histoire terminée, il ne manque que l'épilogue pour vendredi prochain.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12:**

\- Me promets-tu qu'on restera toujours ensemble ?

\- Combien de fois j'ai déjà fait cette promesse ?

\- Fait le à nouveau, j'ai besoin de l'entendre.

\- Hey, tranquille. Rien ni personne ne pourra nous séparer.

\- Promets-le-moi.

\- Je le jure…

XOXOXOXOX

Rarement dans sa vie, il avait laissé les nerfs prendre possession de lui et inévitablement c'était toujours Dean qui lui faisait ressentir ces troubles. Bobby, John et lui étaient à quelques mètres du manoir de Crowley, cachés derrière des rochers dans les bois, en pensant à la meilleure manière d'entrer sans être tué au premier mouvement qu'ils feront. Ils avaient dit, qu'ils pouvaient probablement besoin d'aide de quelques amis mais Sam avait refusé catégoriquement, disant qu'il ne voulait plus de sang sur ses mains, en plus de ce qu'il allait faire couler dans ce manoir si nécessaire pour sauver son frère.

\- Bon'' commença Castiel attirant l'attention des autres sur ce qui ressemblait à une carte de la propriété,- j'ai mis toutes les informations que nous disposons à l'heure actuelle. Il y a deux étages, six chambres au deuxième et quatre au rez-de-chaussée.

\- Deux salles, une salle à manger, une cuisine, une salle d'informatique et le sous-sol'' dit Bobby en signant diverses endroits sur la carte.

\- J'ai presque oublié que toi et Crowley avait l'habitude de se fréquenter'' le dit John en fronçant l'un de ses sourcils, souriant malicieusement.

Sam et Cas dirigeront un regard amusé et douteux à Bobby.

\- Le travail bande d'idiot'' murmura-t-il en les faisant rire lorsqu'il rougit,- continue sur l'information avant que je ne vous tire dessous.

Castiel lâcha un autre rire avant de sortir son téléphone mobile et leur montra des profils sur son écran.

\- Les plus gros bonnets sont quatre'' il montra une photo d'un homme chauve avec un sourire, pour aucune raison John avait envie de l'arracher,- Zachariah,'' il glissa son doigt sur l'écran en montrant un autre homme d'une quarantaine d'années,- Balthazar'' annonça avant de changer de photo,- Adam'' les poings de Sam se crispèrent et sentit ses nerfs se transformer en peur,- et Crowley bien sûr.

\- Et tout la stupide bande qui travaille pour lui'' John commença à vérifier que les armes étaient bien chargées.

\- Bien'' la voix de Sam était petite quasi inaudible.

Le cadet des Winchesters voulait être optimiste, il le souhaitait vraiment, mais il savait probablement que les choses n'allaient pas bien se finir même ainsi, il ne pensait qu'à son frère, à le voir de nouveau, écouter sa voix et de se perdre dans le regard trop vert de son aîné même si c'est pour la dernière fois. John se rendit compte de la lutte interne que son fils se livrer, l'anneau et son appartenance, il voyait comment Sam touchait la bague peut-être involontairement en le tournant. John n'était pas idiot, son fils ne l'avait pas avant ça ne pouvait que s'agir d'une seule personne. Il soupira involontairement serrant son arme, il allait sauver ces deux fils, c'était décidé.

XOXOXOXOXOX

C'était son deuxième jour dans cette cellule humide et sale. Il n'y avait même pas deux jours, il dormait dans un lit trop grand pour lui, maintenant, c'était un sol froid qui l'accueillait avec un lit minuscule comme chambre. L'assiette était par terre, il ne l'avait pas touché depuis que quelqu'un l'avait ramené ici, il y a de cela quelques heures. Le plat était allé rejoindre les autres assiettes qu'il n'avait pas touchés depuis deux jours. Il se remémorerait d'avoir vu un programme de survie qui disait qu'un Homme pouvait survivre entre sept et dix-huit jours sans manger.

À ce point, il laissa son esprit le torturer, il ne voulait vraiment pas penser à ce programme. Des souvenirs lui revenaient, c'était ceux qui le rendaient heureux, des petits détaille qui faisait échos dans sa tête. Un baiser de sa mère sur la joue quand il arrivait de l'école avec une étoile sur son front pour être le meilleur de la classe. Quand il était suffisamment petit pour que John puisse prendre dans les bras et le lançait en l'air et le rattraper de nouveau. Les longues nuits de discussions et de boissons chez Bobby.

Les burgers sur la route, ses aventures avec des jolies serveuses, le froid de l'hiver, les après-midi pluvieux, le rugissement de son bébé au démarrage, une bonne bière fraîche qui fluait dans sa gorge, tirez avec une beretta. Et Sam… son sourire qui arrêtait l'activité de son cerveau, les baisers qu'il n'arrêtait pas de faire sur les fossettes de son cadet, ses cheveux longs, sa peau trop doux pour sa compréhension, ses lèvres qui le rendaient faible, ses yeux qui se changeaient à cause de ses émotions et le manque de souffle que Sam lui provoquait. Sa voix douce lorsque le cadet lui disait l'aimer, irritant lorsqu'il n'était pas d'humeur et très envoûtant lorsqu'il murmurait et gémissait à ses oreilles.

'' _Dean_ '' son nom sonnait toujours aussi bien de la bouche de Sam, comme s'il était né, pour lui répéter son nom encore et encore et encore. Le son d'un coup de feu le sortit de ses pensées, ses poils sur ses bras hérissèrent, il écouta des pas s'approcher et une clé qui essayait d'ouvrir la porte, il serra les yeux et enlaça ses genoux attendant :

\- Dean'' il leva son visage reconnaissant la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?'' demanda-t-il en prenant une position plus défensive.

\- Je suis venu te libérer, idiot'' Adam était sérieux, ce qu'il ne savait si c'était bien ou mal.

\- Pourquoi ?'' le doute s'entendait dans sa voix et ses expressions faciales.

\- Je te comprends, d'accord ?'' Adam soupire en voyant que l'autre n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il parlait,- si tu…'' il fit une pause et caressa la pointe de son nez,- si tu avais fait à Tess ce que j'avais fait à ton frère, je réagirais pareil même pire'' il observa la mâchoire de Dean se contracter,- je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai jamais voulu blesser ton frère.

\- Pourquoi ?'' la voix du Winchester était épais et dangereuse.

\- Tessa…

Dean leva un sourcil, espérant qu'Adam le réponde :

\- Je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste et si tu penses que je suis en train de mentir…''il fit un geste de la main,- c'est que tu te trompes. Crowley me menace tout le temps de me séparer de ma petite sœur'' il baissa les yeux au sol,- elle a quatre ans Dean et je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Je sais…'' il leva son visage et regarda dans les yeux de Dean sans sourciller,- je sais que tu me comprends.

Et Dean pouvait voir à travers le regard de l'autre la tristesse qu'il transmettait. Et merde, bien sûr qu'il le comprenait, c'était comme voir dans un miroir. Adam aimait sa sœur plus que toute autre chose dans le monde et s'il a fait tout ça, c'était par amour, il savait qu'il aurait fait ça sans sourciller pour s'assurer le bien-être de Sam. Le Winchester hocha tout simplement la tête sans jamais quitter le regard d'Adam.

\- On doit sortir d'ici, Dean'' il essuya ses yeux,- je ne veux plus cette vie pour Tessa et toi'' il mit une main sur l'épaule de Dean,- tu dois revenir à Sam.

Dean dévia son regard.

\- Je ne sais pas…'' sa voix était faible de plus qu'il ne souhaitait.

\- Il est idiot, il l'est'' et Dean ne s'arrêta pas de l'observer mais le sourire qu'Adam le renvoya était contagieuse.

\- Bien'' dit-il en se laissant aller.

\- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant que Crowley ne revienne'' Adam sortit de la cellule suivit de Dean qui regarda le corps allongé à côté de la porte.

\- Mais… qu'est-ce que ?

\- Ne demande pas'' l'interrompit Adam avec une moue,- Tessa nous attend dans sa chambre, on doit se dépêcher.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Sam passa son bras sur le cou du garde à l'extérieur du manoir en couvrant sa bouche d'un tissu pour ne pas qu'il fasse du bruit et puis, sans vraiment le vouloir, il fit un mouvement rapide en tournant le cou de l'homme qui tomba inerte sur le sol sans vie. Il resta en regardant quelques secondes le corps avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer, essayant de se calmer, il sentit une main sur son épaule traitant de lui donner du confort et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Castiel.

\- Tout va bien, Sam'' la voix de Cas était calme mais tout n'était pas bien,- Bobby coupera l'électricité dans quelques secondes, ce sera notre signal pour entrer, es-tu prêt ?'' demanda-t-il en sachant la réponse.

Sam baissa le regard au sol et fit un demi sourire.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Qu'est-ce que ?'' les deux crièrent complètement enlacer dans l'obscurité totale en allant vers la chambre.

\- Tessa déteste l'obscurité et elle est seule dans sa chambre'' la voix d'Adam était préoccupée,- on se dépêche.

Dean sortit son téléphone qui lui avait donné Crowley de sa poche et chercha l'application et mit de la lumière qui illuminait l'endroit. Adam marchait derrière le Winchester en tenant son arme dans ses mains, écoutant chaque bruit que le manoir faisait et ce qu'il pouvait détecter. Le pied droit de Dean rencontra un obstacle et mit de la lumière pour voir un corps au sol et serra l'épaule de son partenaire pour se déplacer. Il y avait une quantité considérable de sang sur leurs semelles.

\- Merde Adam, est-ce que tu étais obligé de tuer chaque maudit homme de Crowley'' Dean illumina le visage de Rodereck le faisant grimacer.

\- Idiot, je n'ai tué que Dan'' la respiration d'Adam s'accéléra, nerveux''- il y a quelque chose qui se passe ici, ça ne sent pas bon'' la peur s'insinuer dans le corps du garçon. Ils écoutèrent le murmure d'une voix près d'eux, Dean rapidement éteint la lumière et se tourna en tirant le corps d'Adam avec lui derrière une chaise.

La voix se convertit en une seule à chaque rapprochement, Roderick serra l'arme dans sa main attentive en espérant le moment pour tirer. Les pas étaient à quelques centimètres et Adam était prêt à tirer mains Dean l'arrêta.

\- Dean, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bordel ?

\- Sam !'' Dean dit à voix basse.

\- Dean ?'' les mains de Sam se posèrent sur les joues de son frère, cherchant à prouver que c'était réellement lui,- merde, tu m'as fait peur idiot'' c'était l'unique chose qu'il sut dire.

Et Dean n'en pouvait plus, il devait voir son frère sans réfléchir, il mit l'éclairage de son portable sur le visage de son frère.

\- Dean, sérieux'' grogna le cadet en essayant d'éviter la lumière dans les yeux jusqu'à sentir les mains de son frère sur son menton, le laissant silencieux.

Et Dean se demanda ce qui se passerait si chaque jour il pouvait regarder l'aube et quitter la maison pour regarder l'aurore majestueuse qui surplombait le ciel ou marchait tous les soirs sur la plage, sentir le sable sur ses pieds nus, la chaleur des vagues, le touchant tout en regardant vers l'horizon où la lueur de la lune se reflétait sur ses yeux verts. C'était ce genre de splendeur qui pouvait faire oublier ce qui était spécial. C'était l'extraordinaire qui devenait banale en le voyant devenir une simplicité de la vie.

Ces questions se posèrent et parcoururent ses pensées quand la lumière toucha doucement le visage de Sam, accentuant chacun de ses traits et lui faisant voir qu'en effet, son frère était la première merveille de ce monde. Qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pouvant décrire le physique de son cadet, Sammy avait toujours été le déclencher de ses émotions, de ses sens transformant chaque étincelle en un désir brûlant à l'intérieur de lui, le laissant dans l'obscurité, transformant l'extraordinaire en quelque chose d'ordinaire.

C'était pour ça que les regards sur eux l'importait peu lorsque sa main glissa de sa joue jusqu'à toucher ses lèvres fines, en pressant légèrement jusqu'à ce que son cadet ouvre ses lèvres doucement, sa langue faisait des caresses invisibles et c'était Sam qui prit le visage de son frère entre ses mains oubliant complètement Castiel derrière lui pour l'embrasser. Un baiser désespérer que Dean reçut avec plaisir bougeant ses lèvres, dents et langues.

\- Euh, mec pas devant moi'' la voix d'Adam attira toute l'attention. Castiel pointa son arme vers la voix de Rodereck et Sam se sépara de son frère brusquement, le sang bouillonner en lui.

\- Non, non, non attendez'' Dean s'interposa entre Adam et les deux autres hommes.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que… ?Merde'' la voix de Sam était épaisse comme un avertissement,- sort de mon chemin.

\- Sammy, attend'' Dean prit le col de la chemise de son frère en l'arrêtant,- tu dois me faire confiance, d'accord !

Dean ne pouvait plus voir le visage de Sam dans l'obscurité, mais il quasi certain que son cadet était surpris.

\- Fais-moi confiance'' répéta-t-il,- fais-moi confiance'' cette fois-ci c'était dirigé vers Castiel.

Sam laissa échapper un grognement et baisser ses bras se rendant.

\- Mais ne pense pas que cela va rester comme ça'' dit Sam en posant le regard vers Adam enfin où il était censé être.

\- Comme tu veux…'' Adam réajuste son costume,- on doit chercher Tessa.

\- Tessa'' Dean lâcha prise sur son frère, se souvenant de la petite.

\- Dean, qui est Tessa ?'' ce n'était comme si Sam voulait paraître jaloux.

\- Calme-toi, Samantha'' se moqua Dean en pensant à mil chose juste pour embêter de son frère mais peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée,- je vais te l'expliquer.

\- Où est-elle ?'' la voix de Castiel se fit audible pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre.

\- Oh Cas'' Dean s'approcha de lui en palpant le visage de Castiel avant de le prendre dans ses bras,- je suis content que tu es encore envie.

\- Tu ne vas pas te défaire de moi aussi facilement'' répondit le brun avec un sourire, retournant l'étreinte.

\- On peut laisser les réunions sentimentales pour plus tard !'' Adam croisa ses bras tout en étant à côté de Sam qui semblait outré.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr'' Dean se sépara de Castiel et le tapota sur les joues quelques secondes,- on va chercher Tess.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Tu sais après avoir écouté cet idiot autant'' dit John en nettoyant son nez en sang avec le dos de sa main,- je pensais que ça serait plus difficile.

\- Il n'était pas en forme physiquement'' se moqua Bobby tout en se baissant pour confirmer que Zakaria n'avait plus de pouls.

\- Euh bien qui est le suivant ?

Bobby pointa sa lampe de poche sur la carte analysant sous le regard curieux du Winchester.

\- C'est certain que Crowley sait déjà qu'on est ici'' il s'arrêta une seconde en pensant,- le plus inconvénient c'est qu'on a pas encore trouvé Sam et Castiel qui sont allés chercher Dean.

\- Non, Bobby'' la voix de John semblait sévère que Bobby haleta,- l'idée de nous séparer c'était tout simplement pour que Sam n'a pas à poser ce genre de question.

\- Qu'est-ce que Sam ne doit pas traiter ?'' la réponse le frapper de plein fouet,- avec Crowley ou avec Dean !

\- Avec les deux'' John se retourna et commença à marcher en mettant fin à la conversation.

\- Tu es fou ? Tu ne peux pas faire ça à tes enfants'' mais bien sûr Bobby ne le laisserait pas faire aussi facilement.

\- Je l'ai déjà décidé.

\- Et de quel droit ?!

\- Avec l'autorité qui vient du fait d'être leur père'' John se tourna vers Bobby bien qu'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage dans l'obscurité.

\- Ils ne sont plus des enfants, John. Tu dois les laisser prendre leur propre décisions'' Bobby crispa son poing autour de la lampe de poche, détestant la tête de mule qui était devant lui.

\- Je m'en fous qu'ils ne sont plus des enfants, je ne veux pas les permettre de prendre ce chemin.

Et tout ce que Bobby avait prévu de répondre, il ne put le dire, les mots furent coincés dans sa gorge. Les deux hommes se tournèrent rapidement en pointant leurs armes, d'où le cri provenait.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Tessa'' cria Adam en courant en direction de la chambre de la petite, en heurtant sur quelques meubles indifférents a qu'ils soient repérés.

À ce moment-là, la lumière était revenue, Dean jeta un regard significatif à son frère et Sam hocha la tête en suivant le blond avec Cas sur leurs talons. Dean ne pu éviter le frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale quand il observa le corps de la petite qui avait réussi à l'arracher quelques sourires dans ses pires jours, dans les bras d'un homme qu'il ne pouvait que haïr.

\- Balthazar'' Adam le pointa, ses mains tremblaient.

\- Ton oncle ne va pas être content'' le sourire sur le visage de l'homme fit que Roderick avala bruyamment,- j'ai toujours su que tu étais un enfant idiot que tôt ou tard, tu nous ramènerais des problèmes.

\- Ne sous estime pas Adam, il n'a rien d'idiot.

La voix de Crowley attira l'attention des autres et l'homme dans sa splendeur rigola. Il s'approcha de Sam lentement comme si c'était quelque chose d'habituel et l'analysa des pieds à la tête, faisant rechigna les dents de Dean et à Sam, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra.

\- Enfin, j'ai le plaisir de te voir de si près, Sammy'' Crowley utilisa le canon de son fusil pour mettre une mèche de cheveux brun derrière son oreille et Dean grimaça sentant impuissant, désarmée,- je comprends pourquoi ton frère est gaga de toi'' il rit.

Crowley prit le pistolet du cadet des Winchesters, souriant quand celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'empêcher. Il tendit la main vers Castiel avec une demande très claire et les yeux bleus se retournèrent pour voir Dean dans une question silencieuse, Dean hocha la tête et Cas donna son arme. Crowley garda les deux armes à feu à l'intérieur de sa veste, restant seulement avec le sien dans sa main, laquelle il pointa sur Balthazar, qui l'observa avec peur imprégner dans son regard et sans penser Crowley lui tira deux balle dans la tête, le tuant.

\- On va oublier de ce qui vient de se passer, Addie'' dit-il tandis qu'il agrippa le bras de la petite,- nous allons être une famille heureuse, on doit seulement tuer ces idiots et sortir d'ici'' les yeux d'Adam s'ouvrirent de surprise.

\- Adam, non…'' demanda Dean dans une dernière tentative.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean'' le regard d'Adam était triste comme si réellement ça lui faisait mal d'achever la vie de ses trois hommes devant lui.

Il pointa directement le torse de Dean, Sam s'accrocha à la chemise de son frère, cachant son visage dans son cou. Et personne d'autre qu'eux n'écouta le doux je t'aime de Sam susurra à l'oreille de son frère, faisant que Dean ferma bien les yeux, pensant que peut-être, c'était la meilleure façon de mettre fin à ses jours avec le corps de son cadet contre lui. Il mit sa main droite sur celle de Sam, qui s'accrochait à sa chemise comme un désespéré et prit entre ses doigts, l'anneau qu'il avait acheté, il y a de cela trois ans.

'' _Sammy, n'ait pas peur''_

'' _Sammy, je suis là''_

'' _Sammy, on est ensemble''_

'' _Sammy, ça valait le coup''_

'' _Sammy…''_

Et il sourit, car même s'il ne lui a jamais avoué ça, il sentit le petit sourire de Sam contre son cou. Non, il n'y avait pas de meilleure façon de quitter ce monde que cela.

\- Dean'' la voix d'Adam le fit ouvrir les yeux,- prend soin de Tessa'' et tout le monde en ce moment observa le garçon avec doute et puis avec hésitation Adam pointa le bout de son fusil sur sa tempe et sans plus, il tira, son corps tombant au sol. Ensuite tout passa rapidement vite. La petite hurla le nom de son frère et poussa le corps de son oncle. John et Bobby entrèrent dans l'habitation, pointant leurs armes sur Crowley.

Crowley pointa sur Dean, ils tirèrent deux coups de feu en même temps, deux corps tomba au sol.

\- John !'' la voix de Bobby résonna dans la chambre. Castiel courut et prit la petite dans ses bras, le sentant trembler. Dean et Sam étaient à genou à côté de leur père, Bobby ne tarda pas à faire la même chose.

\- Hey, Bobby, il n'y aucune raison pour que tu cries, tu nous as rendu sourd'' plaisante John, toussant.

\- Papa…'' murmura Dean,- pourquoi tu l'as fait ?'' ses yeux étaient humides.

John prit la main de son fils aîné dans la sienne et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui comprit, il mit le sien sur eux.

\- Si votre mère…'' commença John en fermant les yeux quelques secondes et fit un long soupire,- si Mary avait su sur vous d'eux'' les deux frères détournèrent le regard en essayant d'enlever leurs mains mais furent arrêtés par leur père,- elle vous aurait aimé comme le premier jour où vous êtes né.

Sam et Dean, leur regard se croisèrent avant de regarder leur père.

\- Je vous aimerais toujours, qu'importe…'' il toussa en faisant une grimace due à la douleur,- je veux que vous soyez heureux, que vous soyez ensemble'' et Dean voulait dire quelque chose, mais son père le fit taire en serrant sa main,- prend soin de Sammy'' il les sourit comme un dernier adieu, ses yeux se refermèrent.

\- Papa ?'' la voix de Sam rappela Bobby lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il demandait à avoir des hotcakes au petit-déjeuner.

Et jusqu'au-là Dean se permit de prendre Sam dans ses bras et il le fit tellement fort en voulant sentir chaque partie de lui vivant. Son cauchemar était terminé et qu'ils aillent tous au diable parce qu'à la fin, s'était eux deux contre le monde, cela a toujours été ainsi. Ils ont perdu beaucoup de proches mais au final seule une chose compter. Et tout allait bien.

'' _T_ _out_ _allais bien''_ il répéta dans sa tête.

\- Tout va bien, Sam'' il dit à Sam, s'accrochant à son corps sous le regard des autres qui étaient invisibles pour eux.

XOXOXOXOX

Cela fut un choc complet pour tout le monde et la vie de chacun n'était plus ce qu'elle était. Castiel décida que sa vie était à côté de cette étrange famille et ne douta en aucun moment à laisser son passé derrière lui et commença à construire un nouveau chapitre avec eux. Bobby quitta la mafia, mais pas avant d'avoir effacé toutes les informations sur sa famille. Ils n'existaient pratiquement plus. Il acheta un énorme demeure en Irlande où personne ne les connaissait sous de nouveaux identités pour tout le monde, y compris Jody qui avait accepté sa proposition de mariage. Tessa prouva qu'elle était une fille très forte, bien sûr, elle avait pleuré le jour où le corps de son frère et de John furent enterrés et lorsque Sam se pencha pour lui dire que tout allait bien, elle essuya ses larmes et dit :

\- Le passé ne définit pas ton futur'' et se fut à ce moment que Sam comprit qu'aimait Tessa ne sera pas compliqué, elle était une fille pas ordinaire. Cela faisait un mois que tout avait changé dramatiquement pour les frères Winchester et pour la première fois dans leur vie, c'était pour le mieux.

XOXOXOXOX

Careful Hands - Sleeping at last

XOXOXOXOX

Dean entra dans l'énorme habitation de Bobby qui était le sien et de son frère. Sam se tenait sur le bord du lit, ses cheveux mouillaient, tombant sur ses épaules nues, Dean le regarda ne voulant pas perdre une miette du spectacle, Sam se sentit nerveux cherchant quelque chose à dire :

\- Dean…

\- Tessa a réussi à enfin à dormir.

Dean ferma la porte derrière lui et enleva sa chemise, sans laisser une minute le regard de son frère s'éloigner de lui, il marcha vers Sam qui resta immobile où il était. Quand il n'y avait plus d'espace qui les séparait, Dean prit la taille de Sam d'une main et l'autre s'enfonça dans les cheveux humides de son cadet, le tirant jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Les deux se fondirent dans le baiser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, cherchant à remplir leurs mains de leur peau. Entre les caresses et les baisers, leurs vêtements se finirent au sol sentant leur corps nu. La pièce était remplie de hoquets et de prières silencieuses passant par des pleurnicherie et de soupirs.

Dean se sentit invincible, plein de vie, capable de tout. Il était complet au moment précis où il devenait un avec Sam, écoutant ses petits halètements et sentant son cœur à travers son corps et Sam ne croyait pas qu'il avait vu une si jolie couleur que les yeux de son frère.

\- Je t'aime'' il le dit et maintenant plus que jamais, c'était ainsi qu'il le ressentait.

Son souffle fut coupé quand Dean entra en lui avec force, une et une autre fois, s'accrochant aux bras fort de son aîné, ses ongles qui s'enfoncèrent sur cette peau brune et Dean s'arrêta pour l'observer.

\- Dean…

Dean donna un autre coup de rein plus profondément, ce qui fit taire Sam en penchant sa tête en arrière et l'aîné profita pour passer la langue sur le cou de son frère.

\- Je t'aime'' dit-il contre la peau de Sam qui haleta plus fort, Dean ne pensa plus à se retenir, en ces jours fatidiques lorsqu'il avait pensé qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir son frère, qu'il ne pourrait plus l'embrasser, caresser sa peau ou découvrir tous les coins de son corps. Il a été sur le point de le perdre et maintenant, il était de retour, sur ces jours qui montraient un avenir heureux, ne voulant garder aucun mot pour lui.

\- J'aime ton visage, tes mains'' il commença à bouger lentement et profondément dans son cadet,- j'aime ton sourire et tes rires'' il sortit un peu pour mieux revenir à l'intérieur de lui, son regard connecté à celui de son frère,- tes cheveux, tes yeux et même ta respiration'' les coups de reins étaient de plus en plus profonds et rapide,- je t'aime, Sam. Et je vais t'aimais toute ma vie.

Et cela l'importait peu, si son frère rigole de lui, le taquinant durant le reste de ses jours mais Sam laissa échapper ses larmes, frissonnant Dean sécha ses larmes avec sa langue, les mains de l'aîné s'approcha du visage du cadet pour sceller cette promesse, un baiser pour une toute nouvelle vie. Ils savent qu'ils devaient aller tout doucement, construire à la fois ce qui a été perdu et le nouveau dans leur vie.

XOXOXOXOX

Les deux frères ne se rappelaient plus de la première fois que leurs regards s'étaient changés portant une autre dimension dans leur relation, quand est-ce qu'ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre sans se rendre compte. Il y a des choses, des lieux, des moments ou des personnes qui sont destinées à être ensemble. Au final, c'était eux deux, Sam et son innocence, Dean et sa complaisance. Les deux s'aimaient, aux yeux du monde plus qu'ils ne devraient. Mais au final, ils s'aimaient. Et au final, il n'y avait rien de plus important que ça.

Au final…

* * *

À vendredi prochain...


	13. Chapter 13

Bonne lecture...^^

* * *

 **Épilogue**

\- Je te promets de t'aimer dans les bons et mauvais jours…

\- Oh allez, c'est tellement cliché, tu ne peux pas faire mieux.

\- Hmmm'' Dean fit un geste pensif,- je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

-Sérieux, tu n'as pas un peu plus d'imagination.

\- Bien, tu n'es pas en train de m'aider, Cas, je suppose que la raison que tu es ici c'est pour ça, non ?'' Dean froissa le papier dans ses mains et le jeta à la poubelle, exaspéré.

\- J'ai dit que j'allais juste de faire compagnie, je ne vais pas te donner tes vœux, ça doit venir complètement de toi.

Castiel devait admettre qu'il était plus amusé de cette situation, voir comment son ami se débattait de l'intérieur pour trouver les mots exacts pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait pour Sam, c'était hilarant de le voir dans cet état. Cela faisait deux ans depuis les événements terribles mais comme Meg l'a toujours appris, que tout n'était ni blanc ni noir, c'était un ensemble et maintenant, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de cette famille qu'il avait parce, qu'ils étaient sa famille car il savait et il l'a déjà montré qu'il donnerait sa vie si c'était nécessaire. Deux ans, cela lui a permit d'établir des relations durables avec tout le monde.

Bobby était comme son mentor, il aimait être en sa compagnie dans la grande bibliothèque qui a été construite et ils passaient des heures à lire, à écouter les histoires des temps d'or de la mafia. Jody était juste extrêmement facile à aimer, il la voyait toujours avec un regard doux et toujours avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle l'avait appris beaucoup de choses dans la cuisine et il y a moins de six mois, il avait décidé d'ouvrir un grand café avec elle, qui était devenue très vite populaire dans la ville, c'était l'occupation majeure de sa vie et il devait admettre cela le plaisait.

Sam et lui, avait réussi à bien s'entendre sans toute cette jalousie, le cadet des Winchester était un vrai bon ami et il était extrêmement intelligent et aimait passer des heures à faire la conversation sur presque tout, c'était une encyclopédie vivante et bien qu'il n'avait pas terminé ses études, Bobby avait fait quelques appels et Sam travaillait maintenant en tant que professeur de droit à l'une des universités les plus importantes d'Irlande et il était fier de son ami. Tessa, eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Il l'adorait, elle avait complètement volé son cœur et il ne pouvait que la donnait ce que la petite voulait, et sa récompense était toujours ce sourire et sa fossette et ces mots " _tu es le plus gentil des hommes au monde'_ ' qui le faisait toujours fait fondre son cœur. Elle grandissait terriblement vite, en lui rappelant que le temps passait rapidement. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle était rentrée en primaire, et il devait dire que sa nièce était une élève exemplaire. Elle était une personne conviviale, qui était toujours accompagnée de ses amis. Elle aimait être le centre d'attention. Sam, lui et Dean sont mis d'accord pour aller la chercher chacun son tour par exemple aujourd'hui vendredi, c'était lui.

Et Dean, eh bien, tout c'était évolué dans la bonne direction et maintenant ils étaient les meilleurs amis, compagnons de beuveries et adversaire de billard. Au début, ça était un peu compliqué de laisser aller ses sentiments envers le brun, mais finalement avec le temps, il avait réussi à le transformer en quelque chose d'autre, dont il se satisfaisait parce qu'il avait besoin de cet ami comme Dean, qui l'écoutait et qui le comprenait. Son ami rencontra sa vocation dans l'achat et la vente de voitures, Bobby avait fait le premier investissement et maintenant l'entreprise se portait à merveille et était devenue une source d'emplois pour d'autres personnes.

\- Je suppose que je l'aurais dû faire avant'' Dean soupira.

\- Aller, mon gars, dit tout simplement ce que tu ressens pour lui et ça ne devrait pas être difficile'' Cas s'étira sur le canapé.

\- Si c'était aussi facile, tu aurais déjà dit tes sentiments à cette fille que vient chaque jour dans le café, comment elle s'appelle ?'' Dean sourit victorieux en regardant l'embarra de Castiel,- ah oui, Hannah.

\- Mmm, regarde l'heure'' Cas se leva vite sans regarder l'horloge,- Tessa va bientôt sortir, je dois y aller, on se voit plus tard'' et il sortit comme une tornade de la salle principal. Dean rit doucement tout en écoutant le moteur de la voiture démarrer.

\- Dean, il est presque deux heures.

Jody descendit l'escalier, suivi de ses amis, il soupira en regardant ces personnes portaient dans leur bras des énormes arrangement florales qui le fit frissonner de la tête au pied.

\- Putain, Sam'' il se rappela en se levant tout en sortant la clé de l'Impala de sa poche.

\- N'arrivez pas en retard'' elle dit avec tendresse.

\- D'accord, pas en retard'' Dean s'approcha et mit un baiser sur sa joue,- à tout à l'heure'' il fit un geste aux autres dames qui ont rougit, il retient un petit rire.

XOXOXOXOX

Il était contre l'Impala côté conducteur, regardant Sam entourait des étudiants qui lui posait des questions, Dean savait que c'était juste pour obtenir l'attention de son frère, il eut une sorte de jalousie passagère, en se rendant compte qu'il aurait dû s'habituer à tout ça. Bien sûr, Sam était le professeur le plus sexy de cette université que cet endroit n'aura jamais eu. Lui aussi n'était pas en reste, femme comme homme, les étudiants le jetaient un de ces regards lorsqu'ils passaient à côté de lui ou demandait quelque chose. Sam souriait alors qu'il disait au revoir à ses élèves mais quand il se retourna pour rencontrer Dean qui l'attendait, celui-ci se disait que son cadet était seulement à lui, dans presque tous les sens et très bientôt d'un tout. Il ne pensait qu'à partager avec une seule personne, lui.

\- Hey'' salua Dean.

\- Hey'' répondit Sam, en s'approchant qui lui donna un baiser fougueux.

\- Comment a été ta journée ?'' demanda l'aîné alors qu'ils rentraient dans la voiture.

\- Excellent'' répondit Sam avec enthousiaste, en lui donnant un autre baiser sur sa joue alors que Dean conduisait sur la route. L'aîné des frères Winchester ne voulait même pas savoir la raison de cette excitation, car il connaissait probablement la réponse et il sentit un peu nerveux ainsi il garda ses doutes.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Papa'' Tessa sauta les marches en voyant Sam et Dean sortir de la voiture. Sam l'attrapa entre ses bras, en disant que Tessa n'était plus petite depuis longtemps.

\- Tu m'as manqué, papa. Aujourd'hui à l'école j'ai attrapé un papillon'' dit la petite fille en gesticulant ses mains lorsqu'elle parlait.

Le cœur de Sam se fondait à chaque fois qu'il entendait la petite dire ''papa''. La première fois qu'elle a dit, Sam le faisait des chatouilles pour qu'elle se lève pour aller se préparer à aller à l'école, c'était alors que Tessa laissa échapper ce mot, ce qui lui a affecté, depuis il aimait entendre ça.

\- Tu n'oublies pas quelqu'un ?'' Dean observa la petite avec une sourcille levait.

\- Papa'' dit Tessa en levant les bras pour que Dean le prenne dans ses bras.

\- Il y a une personne qui grandit vite'' dit le brun quand il prit le corps de Tessa entre ses bras.

\- Tonton Cas dit que je serai aussi grande que papa Sam.

\- Ah ton oncle Cas, ses neurones ne fonctionnent pas'' Dean pinça doucement la joue de la petite.

\- Hey, j'ai entendu'' se plaignit Cas depuis le porche.

\- Jody a fait des pâtes et du pain de viande, dépêchez-vous sinon il n'y aura plus rien'' dit Bobby en bas de la porte en rentrant à la maison, les autres le suivirent. Chaque personne prit place autour de la table et entre manger, les discussions, les plaisanteries, les rires et autres. Chacun aimait passait leur temps en famille. C'était ce qu'il gardera toujours dans son cœur.

XOXOXOXOX

\- Tess aime sa robe'' dit Sam en mettant une chemise bouffante.

\- Et elle nous a fait savoir pendant toute une semaine'' Dean s'allongea sur le lit, en détendant ses muscles. Il observa Sam retirer son jean, ne laissant que son boxeur et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Son frère avait déjà repris tout le poids qu'il avait perdu pendant le coma et dire que c'était merveilleux, c'était peu.

\- Sammy'' ce mot s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il voit son frère monter sur le lit, en s'asseyant sur ses genoux, le regardant, ses doigts caressaient son torse et son sourire se fit ravage à l'intérieur de lui.

XOXOXOXOX

Still Into You - Paramore Cover

XOXOXOXOX

Le soleil brillait sur l'immense jardin où se trouvait de nombreux pétales de roses blanches qui étaient sur les tables non loin, il y avait beaucoup de monde qui était venu à la cérémonie des deux hommes qui était debout sous un arc avec des fleurs blanches de toutes sortes et des rubans de soie suspendus de leur part. Bobby portait un costume noir en cachemire et des chaussures faite à la main de la même couleur.

\- Sam, tu peux dire tes vœux'' l'indiqua le brun qui le tenait par la main, le cadet hocha la tête.

\- Tu es venu dans ma vie…'' il fit une pause et observa le regard de son frère qui brillait d'un vert éclatant et il sourit, Dean a toujours été là et il sera toujours là mais aux yeux de tous sauf de sa famille, ils étaient deux hommes pas des frères,- tu es arrivé sans que je te demande, sans que je l'attendais, sans me donnant le temps dit s'y faire à l'idée'' il s'arrêta quelques secondes,- tu es arrivé silencieusement, tranquillement, plein de vie et non satisfait de cela, tu es rentré dans la mienne. Tu t'es insinué dans ma tête, dans mes pensées, dans mes sourires et même dans mes rêves'' il regarda les yeux de Dean qui brillait dans l'attente,- je t'ai donné mes raisons, mes désirs, mon espérance, ma vie. Je t'aime et je t'aime encore plus parce que tu acceptes chacun de mes défauts et j'en ai beaucoup'' Dean sourit en de disant que plus rien ne lui manquait,- je veux me remplir de tes souvenirs, les miens et des nôtres, chaque coin vide que le futur nous réserve. J'espère que tu me donneras ce privilège.

Dean sécha ses larmes sans rompre le contact avec son frère

\- Dean'' appela Bobby et il hocha la tête.

\- Moi…'' il commença sous le regard attendri des autres- je…'' il haleta en essayant de trouver les mots exacts.

\- Dean'' murmura Sam,- tu n'es pas obligé de dire quoique se soit, je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens pour moi'' et il sourit.

Et c'est ça, ce sourire chaleureux et tendre qui le fit réagir. Soudain, tout se passait devant ses yeux, chaque souvenir que son esprit garder, chaque détail, chaque instant à côté de Sam, chacun de ses actions et les raisons qu'il est tombé totalement et désespérément amoureux du sourire que son cadet portait maintenant. Rien n'avait changé et Sam était si beau, son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade.

\- Sammy, je sais que j'aurais dû faire mes vœux mais pour être sincère, je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de quoi dire'' les autres y compris Sam ont ri,- quand j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de toi, merde, j'ai paniqué'' il sourit,- mais, tu sais ! Ce fut la peur la plus incroyable de ma vie et alors j'ai compris que l'amour que je ressentais pour toi, ce sentiment, qui grandissait en moi serait impossible à expliquer et je ne veux pas le faire, j'ai renoncé à essayer de trouver une explication parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'une autre réponse que tes yeux, tous les matin à ton réveil ou ton rire résonnant dans la maison, ta voix horrible chantant sous la douche,'' tout le monde rit,- je t'aime Sam et même si je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre ou c'est lourd de mettre mes sentiments par écrit, mais tu as besoin de savoir une chose'' il fit une pause et essuya les larmes qui s'échappa de son cadet,- j'étais ton passé, je suis ton présent et je suis dispos à être ton futur si tu me le permets.

Sam hocha la tête, une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de prendre le corps de son frère entre ses bras et l'embrasser et pour un instant, ils étaient seuls au monde dans ce lieu, avec leurs lèvres bougeant dans un mouvement tendre scellant leur vœu pour l'éternité si possible un peu plus. Le passé et le présent se rencontraient et ensemble, cette lumière ouvrait un nouveau chemin vers le futur qui promettait plein de surprises, de joie et d'amour. Et bien que les fins ne sont jamais heureuses, mais cette fois, Sam et Dean ont réussi à transformer cette tragédie en une histoire qui parle d'espoir, de désir et d'amour inconditionnel.

Fin

* * *

Merci pour tout ce qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. j'ai enfin pu terminé cette histoire. C'était la dernière ligne...


End file.
